Ties That Bind
by Mist3
Summary: This is a series of shounen-ai/yaoi fiction ... RuHana/HanaRu ... this is a eight part story ... you may want to read 'Seasons of Change' before taking a look at this ... ^^
1. Chapter 01 of 08

Title: TIES THAT BIND  
Series: 2  
Chapter: 1 of 8  
Author: Mist  
Genre: Yaoi   
Pairing: RuHana/HanaRu  
Rating: R  
Archive: SD Fic ; Fanfiction.Net  
Email: myst_sg@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: SD characters belong to Inoue Takehito ; The song 'Then You Look At Me' belongs to Celine Dion  
Warning: Bad Language!  
Note to readers: This is a series of shounen-ai/yaoi fiction. Hence if you decide to read it, I think that you (the reader) are receptive towards homosexual fan fiction. So please do not email flames to me (the author) ... For those who have other comments & opinions, I welcome your feedback ... Thank you ... ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Fujisawa, Kanagawa Prefecture - 13 November]  
The slogan for Fujisawa City was 'A city we can live in comfortably for life'. Was there really such a comfortable place in the world? The atmosphere of Fujisawa was quite different from the metropolitan city of Tokyo. Traffic was less congested. The crime rate of this area was also lower. Hence it was a fine place to live in for the first eighteen years of a person's life, but that was all there was to this little Japanese city. Alvarez thought that young people should move to more robust environments if they aspired to make a name for themselves in the world. This man believed that the time was ripe for his Grandson to take the next step in life. He had decided to groom Sakuragi Hanamichi to takeover his businesses in the near future. Why? Alvarez's son had proven himself to be unfit for the post.  
  
As they neared the house of Sakuragi's closest relative in the country, Alvarez wondered about the lady's possible reaction to what he had in mind. He had spoken to the woman several times in the past years, but he had only met her once. Further speculation was unnecessary when his eyes met hers.  
  
Alvarez "Hello ... do you remember me?" looks at the woman  
Ms Sakuragi "I ..." studies the man "Your voice is familiar ..."  
{Can this person be him?}  
Alvarez "I am the Grandfather of your nephew" nods  
Ms Sakuragi "What brings you here?" opens the gate  
{You have never visited Hanamichi since she died}  
Alvarez "How are you?" asks a question to avoid having to answer her query  
Ms Sakuragi "I am fine ..." motions for the men to follow her into the house "Please come in"  
{Why have you come?}  
  
Seeing that the men were comfortable in their seats, she went to the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of tea for her guests. She knew that Alvarez was a very rich American businessman. He had a beautiful daughter, who had chosen to marry a foreigner whom she loved. Then Janine Alvarez had passed away after giving birth to a baby boy. Though the doctors had claimed that it was inevitable, this person had blamed the Japanese man for the death of his beloved daughter.   
  
Alvarez "I have come to discuss my Grandson's future with you" sits up straight  
Ms Sakuragi "Hanamichi's future?" serves tea "Now?"  
{He is still a high school boy}  
Alvarez "Yes" nods "My sources tell me that he does not have much of a future in Japan"  
Ms Sakuragi "........." stares at the man   
{What do you mean?}  
Alvarez "Do you know that he has managed to fail all subjects in the June examinations?" sighs  
Ms Sakuragi "........." nods "True, but ..."  
{Just get to the point ...}  
  
Eventually the man did get to the point of the conversation. He said that he wanted to bring his Grandson back to America to live with him. At the back of her mind, the woman had felt that such a day would come, but she did not expect it to be so soon. The thought of having to part with the dear boy was unbearable. In terms of height, Sakuragi was taller than most adults, but the boy was still a teenager.   
  
Ms Sakuragi "Hanamichi is not good in the use of English language. There will be difficulties ..." shakes her head  
{This is too soon ... he is still a boy}  
Alvarez "Do not worry. He will receive the best education" takes a sip of the tea  
Ms Sakuragi "........." thinks "His life is here ... his friends"   
{He has a happy life here}  
Alvarez "That may be true, but young people adapt very easily to changes" smiles "He will have new friends"  
Ms Sakuragi "I appreciate your concern for Hanamichi" tries a delaying tactic "Why not wait for a few years?"  
{There is no hurry}  
Alvarez "No, I cannot" looks at the woman seriously "Let me talk to him"  
  
Was there a way to refuse such a demand? Every fibre of her being was saying no, but that was just her emotional response. Ms Sakuragi knew that she could not deny this man's request. For heaven's sake, this was the person who had been sending 3,000,000 yen into the boy's account each month for the past two years. The lady had hidden the truth from her nephew by saying that the money was from the insurance company.  
  
[Shohoku High School - 19 November]  
The students of Shohoku were having their lunch break. Two students were trading rumours in the toilet. One guy told the other that he had heard that the performance by Rukawa & Sakuragi was a sham. After a few seconds of silence, the other fellow added that the entire event must be a conspiracy between those boys & the school. Next the first guy voiced a chain of nasty comments about the red head being a cheat, a liar & so on. Suddenly his face turned as white as chalk. What had happened? Had he seen a spirit? Unfortunately, he was not so lucky. Mito Yohei was in one of the closed cubicles. The boy panicked for he realised that Yohei had heard him say some very unpleasant things about Sakuragi Hanamichi. Everyone knew that Yohei was the red head's best friend. Was he going to be killed by one of the best fighters in the whole school?! Wait a minute. Why was Yohei smiling?! It did not make sense. Then he felt wetness running down his thighs.   
  
Yohei "Hahahahahahaha!" laughs  
{Serves you right}  
Guy "........." turns red "My pants is wet"  
Yohei "Yes" acts sympathetic "With urine. Do you have a weak bladder?"  
{Coward}  
  
A storm was building in the crowded school canteen. Many people could feel the air of hostility between the girls. What was going on? The obvious tension made the others felt uncomfortable. Boys sighed as they looked at the girls. Was there going to be another clash between the Rukawa fan club & the Sakuragi supporters?  
  
Cheerleader - RU "I dreamt of Rukawa-sama again" orders a bowl of noodles  
Cheerleader - KA "You are so lucky ... to dream of him every night" gets money out of her purse  
Cheerleader - RU "I know" sighs "No one can be as wonderful as Rukawa-sama"   
Cheerleader - WA "The other guy ... he looked as good as Rukawa" picks up her tray of food  
Cheerleader - KA "How can you say such a thing?!" stares "Comparing a gangster with our prince?!!"   
Matsui "Hey!" glares "You are not being fair! Sakuragi is every bit as wonderful as Rukawa!"   
Cheerleader - RU "What?! That red head is a 'nobody' ..." stubs Matsui's shoulder with a finger  
Matsui "Hey!" sweeps the hand away "Watch yourself"  
Fujii "Sakuragi is not a 'nobody'!" protests vehemently "You heard his voice ... he sings beautifully"  
  
This passionate discussion quickly escalated into a heated quarrel when someone mentioned that she saw the two boys kissing each other on the stage. Another girl said that Rukawa had kissed the red head as soon as the stage curtains closed & the lights were dimmed. Needless to say, these statements drew a fiery response from fans of the blue-eyed boy.  
  
Takenori "Madness" stares at the mess  
{Totally unbelievable}  
Kiminobu "Akagi? Why are you not eating?" looks pointedly at the bowl of curry noodles  
Takenori "Lost my appetite" grips chopsticks angrily  
{Those girls are making so much noise}  
Kiminobu "Come on" smiles  
Takenori "I cannot understand how girls think" sighs "Do you know that my sister was crazy over Rukawa?"  
{A crush on that guy for three years}  
Kiminobu "Of course!" laughs  
Takenori "Hmph! Can you guess what she told me last night?" grumbles  
{Now she tells me that she is unsure of her feelings}  
Kiminobu "........." shrugs "What?"  
Takenori "Haruko asked me about my opinion about Sakuragi" shakes head "Can you believe it?"   
{I cannot ...}  
Kiminobu "Before last week, my answer would be no ... but now ..." nods  
Takenori "Why?!!!" blinks  
{You are not making any sense either ...}  
  
Kogure could understand his friend's bewilderment. Akagi might have been surprised by the red head's performance, but his basic impression of the boy was still the same. At the back of his mind, Sakuragi was the wayward student who had the audacity to smash a basketball into his face. The fact that the boy could sing did little to change his opinion of the red head. However things were very different from a girl's point of view. His friend's sister was now able to see Sakuragi in a different light. A person's past was permanent, but his future was not. Haruko had noticed the boy's potential to mature into a fine man.   
  
[Shohoku High School - 20 November]  
Final examinations for the second term were scheduled to start on the third day of December. Therefore most of the students had gone home straight after lessons to study. However there was still a sizable crowd of people who came to watch the daily basketball training sessions. A short & tubby boy said something to his friends as Sakuragi got into a spat with Rukawa. Mito Yohei grinned & shrugged his shoulders in reply. The blue-eyed boy had just made a remark about the red head's failure to shoot three-pointers.   
  
Kaede "Do'aho ... " sighs  
{You missed again}  
Hanamichi "Kitsune!" glares "Shut Up!"  
{Damn it!!! What is the secret to scoring 3-pointers?!}  
Hisashi "Hehehe!" laughs "Rukawa, how is your student doing?"  
Hanamichi "Micchy!" protests "I am not his student!"  
{Who wants to learn from a stupid fox?!}  
  
Suddenly the girls started screaming all sorts of encouragements to either Rukawa or Sakuragi. Members of the Rukawa fan club shouted that they loved him, but the dark-haired boy ignored their presence as best as he could. At the same time, Sakuragi's supporters voiced their undying support for the red head.   
  
Hisashi "Heheh! Sakuragi, how does it feel like to have your own supporters?" grins  
Hanamichi "Bwahahaha!" laughs happily "Wonderful. Bwahahaha!"  
{I can get used to this kind of thing}  
Kaede "Do'aho ..." resists the urge to shake some sense into the red head  
{Wonderful? Do you really mean it?! Argh! Are you serious?!!}  
Hanamichi "Kitsuneee" smirks "Are you jealous?"  
{This is fun}  
Kaede "........." hits Sakuragi's head with a ball  
{JEALOUS?! WHO SAYS THAT I AM JEALOUS!}  
Hanamichi "........." fumes "You ..."  
{Stupid Fox!}  
Ryota "Stop! Stop it! No fighting!" stares at the two  
Kaede "Aho" walks away  
{I AM NOT JEALOUS!}  
Hanamichi "Kitsune!" runs after the dark-haired boy "Where are you going? Are you running away from Tensai?"  
{If what you said the other day was true ... why do you make it so difficult for me to understand you?}  
  
Yasuda panted as he took a quick look at the clock. Hip! Hip! Hurray! The time was six o'clock. Ayako smiled & threw a towel over to him. She felt a little sorry for the boys. It had been a tough day for them. Haruko walked towards Rukawa & Sakuragi with a bag of cold drinks. A pair of blue eyes narrowed when the girl smiled as she handed the first packet of orange juice to the red head. Then she silently gave another drink to Rukawa. The Manager of the team stared at Haruko in surprise.  
  
Ayako "Haruko-chan" covers her mouth with a hand  
Ryota "Oh my ..." blinks  
Hisashi "Oooh ..." wonders  
Kaede "........." looks coldly at Haruko  
{Get away from him! He is mine}  
Yuki "Oh my ... indeed" studies Rukawa's expression  
  
Fujii stared at Matsui, who winked back at her. The latter was glad that Haruko had finally figured out the realities of the situation. She was convinced that Sakuragi would be a much more engaging companion than Rukawa. Next she shook her head as Noma asked her if she knew about Akagi Haruko's change of heart. Then Okusu stretched out his hand to pinch Takamiya's cheek just to check if he was really awake.   
  
Takamiya "OOOWWW!" yells "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
Okusu "Huh?!" evades Takamiya's punches "Nothing much"  
{So this is not a dream ...}  
Takamiya "If you try that again" threatens the person who pinched him "I will ..."  
Noma "Looks like Hanamichi's bad luck with girls has ended" grins  
Yohei "Yes" nods "It has ..."  
{Rukawa ... why have you changed him?}  
  
HONK! HONK!!! ... HONK! HONK!!! ... BAM! ............... VROOM! VROOM!!!  
  
Ryota "Noisy engine" frowns  
Hisashi "Must be some punk picking up his girl" shrugs  
Hanamichi "I ... I ..." beams at Haruko "Thank you ... so much!"  
{Is this for real? Does this mean that I am more important to her than this Stupid Fox?}  
Haruko "Sakuragi-kun" smiles   
{I like you ...}  
Kaede "........." glares at the red head  
{Will you stop smiling like an imbecile?!}  
Hanamichi "Hehe ..." smirks at Rukawa  
{See ... she likes me now}  
Kaede "Do'aho" hits Sakuragi's face with a ball  
{Is she that important to you? ... and will you stop grinning at me?!}  
Hanamichi "TEMEEE!" fumes "Kitsune!"  
{What is wrong with you?! Since that night ... you are the one who is keeping quiet}  
Kaede "........." takes off his damp T-shirt  
{After all that we have been through ... are you saying that I must fight with this girl for your attention?}  
Hanamichi "Hey! How dare you walk away when Tensai is talking to you?!" stomps feet in anger  
{Come on ... what do you expect me to say?!}  
Kaede "Why not?" stalks off in the direction of the showers  
{How can I compete with this female? She is the girl of your dreams}  
Hanamichi "Because ..." looks at the dark-haired boy  
{Why are you ignoring me? What is wrong?}  
  
Seconds later, Sakuragi grabbed his stuff & hurried after Rukawa. What was your problem? You said that you liked me. Did you mean it? You kissed me. Then you said nothing else to me for a week. What was I supposed to think? His mind was screaming questions at the blue-eyed boy, but pride had effectively kept his mouth shut.   
  
Hisashi "I really hope that they do not destroy anything" sweatdrops  
Ryota "Hanamichi ... " sighs  
Ayako "Oh dear ..." takes a glance at the girl  
{Haruko ... Sakuragi ... Rukawa}  
  
For Haruko's sake, Ayako hoped that the rumours about Rukawa & Sakuragi were not true. She had a friend in another class who insisted that she saw the two boys kissing each other on the stage behind closed curtains. Who would believe such a ridiculous story? Everyone knew that both boys could hardly stand each other. Yet Ayako had noted Mito Yohei's troubled expression. The boy was obviously feeling uneasy about something, but what was he thinking about?   
  
A couple of boys from the Shohoku baseball team were chatting as two people stepped into the changing room. Conversation ceased as the boys stared at them. One person ignored their inquisitive looks. The other glared back at them. The heated look was very effective & the group of boys left immediately. Sakuragi was very angry with the boy who was stepping out of his white shorts that was damp with perspiration.   
  
Hanamichi "........." blocks the boy path to the shower  
{Damn it! Say something ...}  
Kaede "Step out of my way" grips his towel tightly  
{Why are you here? When you would rather be with her ...}  
Hanamichi "WHAT?!" shoves Rukawa "Damn it! This is not what I want to hear!"  
{I am not a fucking mind-reader!}  
Kaede "........." stares at Sakuragi's jawline  
{What do you want to hear? Do you want me to say that I am happy for you?}  
Hanamichi "Say something" forces the boy to face him "Answer me"  
{Do you really like me?}  
Kaede "What do you want me to say?" raises a hand to touch the boy's heaving chest  
{I cannot ask you to like me}  
  
Rukawa had asked a simple question that was difficult for Sakuragi to answer. The blue-eyed boy was indeed as sly as a fox. A truthful answer would be very revealing. The red head had mixed feelings about the other as well as uncertainties concerning a homosexual relationship. His eyes roamed over the person that was standing in front of him. Troubled thoughts turned to appreciation as he admired the whiteness of the skin that was smoothly stretched over lean muscles on a slender frame.   
  
Hanamichi "........." gulps   
{ARGH!!! I must be mad! I am supposed to be angry with him NOT admiring his ... ARGH!!!}  
Kaede "Sssh" closes the distance by resting his head on the red head's shoulder  
{I did not mean to hit you ... there is this feeling inside me when I see the way that you smile at her}  
Hanamichi "Kitsune?" mutters "Are you sick?"  
{You are driving me crazy}  
Kaede "........." shakes head  
{Maybe ... I was jealous}   
Hanamichi "Are you sure?" sighs  
{Liar ...}  
Kaede "No ..." murmurs  
{I am jealous}   
  
Oh great! Fantastic! Rukawa's contradicting replies made him want to scream out in frustration. Was the Stupid Kitsune sick or not? The red head sighed audibly as he picked up his towel & walked into the shower. Sakuragi wished that the blue-eyed boy could be as straightforward as Mito Yohei. Then he became conscious of something that had slipped to the back of his mind.  
  
Hanamichi "Haruko..." turns on the hot water tap absentmindedly "YAAA!!! HOT! HOT! HOT!"  
{Oh dear ...}  
Kaede "........." sweatdrops   
Hanamichi "HOT! HOT!! HOT!!!" jumps around to avoid the jets of hot water  
{I forgot about her ...}  
Kaede "Aho" turns on the cold water tap for the red head  
Hanamichi "AAAHHH!" screams "COLD! COLD!! COLD!!!"  
{I ditched Haruko ... to run after this Spiteful Kitsune?!!! ... who is trying to freeze me to death}  
Kaede "........." smirks  
  
Things went from bad to worse for Sakuragi as the other guys from the team walked into the shower. Everyone stopped in their tracks to watch the antics of a naked red head that was hopping from foot to foot as he tried to avoid the streams of icy water. Gales of merry laughter followed the seconds of silence.   
  
Ryota "Hanamichi" sighs "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"   
Yuki "Very interesting" grins  
{View ...}  
Kaede "........." glares at the long-haired boy   
Hanamichi "Brrr ..." shivers  
Hisashi "Hahahaha!" laughs "Just turn the water off"  
  
Then someone laughingly said that the cold water had caused the red head's member to shrivel to a 'cute little thing'. Immediately everyone turned to stare at Sasaoka Satoru. Was there any chance that Sakuragi had not heard what the fool said? Miyagi groaned as the red head advanced towards the unfortunate soul with a sinister look on his face.  
  
[Akagi Household, 21 November]  
How could some adults say that the life of a student was better than that of a working adult? Haruko rubbed her tired eyes as she stared at the stacks of books & study notes. The average student would often study for ten hours each day. Some of her classmates even had to attend supplementary lessons at cram schools in the evenings. The life of a high school student was not as enjoyable as some people imagined it to be. Then Haruko smiled as she looked at a photograph of the Shohoku basketball team. There was a much larger version of the same picture in her brother's room. She was sure that the fellow would never forget the day that his team defeated Sannoh.   
  
Her mind wandered upon a memory of an earlier conversation between Matsui, Fujii & herself. The girls were at the local Denny's Restaurant that was a short distance away from school. As usual, the ever-alert Matsui had caught her daydreaming. She just sighed when the girl asked her to 'spill the beans'. Then her other friend asked if she was thinking about Sakuragi & Rukawa. This question surprised Haruko for it meant that the girl was being more perceptive than usual. Fujii reassured her that she had done the right thing. Both girls were absolutely sure that the red head liked her. Had she completely misunderstood his romantic intentions for friendship? Unfortunately the answer was yes. Akagi Haruko was as dense as a block of wood where such things were concerned.  
  
Fujii & Matsui supported her decision, but someone did not. Akagi Takenori said that she had only fallen for Sakuragi's 'improved packaging'? Was she such a shallow person? Haruko shook her head furiously to deny the silent accusations. The girl steered her mind away from uncomfortable thoughts. There was a song by Celine Dion on the radio. It was titled 'Then You Look At Me'.   
  
Laugh & cry, live & die  
Life is a dream we are dreaming  
Day by day I find my way  
Look for the soul & the meaning  
  
His antics made her laugh. His sorrow made her cry. His presence made the girl feel that she was alive. People said life was a dream. Yet that was not the essence of life. Life would be a nightmare without hope. Sakuragi brought that light into Haruko's life. It made her dream that Shohoku High had a chance to make it into the Inter-High Championships. Day by day, she watched as he turned the impossible dream into reality. It had not been an easy path for him. There had been many difficulties along the way, but he never gave up. The strength in his soul showed her the meaning of life.  
  
Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore  
  
Just by looking at the boy gave her the answer to what she had been searching for in life. Sakuragi did not have Akagi's experience in the sport. Sakuragi did not have Rukawa's skill with the ball. Sakuragi had known next to nothing about basketball. The red head had not been able to tell the basic differences between basketball & football. Yet the boy had managed to overcome all his deficiencies to become one of the top basketball players in the prefecture. Haruko learnt from the red head's struggles & she was not lost anymore.   
  
People run, sun to sun,  
Caught in their lives ever flowing  
Once began, life goes till it's gone  
We have to go where it's going  
Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore  
  
There was no escape from life's routine. When the sun came up, adults headed off to work & students ran off to school. Everyone was caught in his or her lives. Everyone had his or her role to play in society. The role of a student was to learn. Finally Haruko had learnt the reasons as to why did she like Sakuragi. The red head was a person whom she trusted, admired & respected above all others. The song had ended. The girl took a deep breath & smiled. It felt good to be not lost anymore.  
  
  
To be continued ... 


	2. Chapter 02 of 08

Title: TIES THAT BIND  
Series: 2  
Chapter: 2 of 8  
Author: Mist  
Genre: Yaoi   
Pairing: RuHana/HanaRu  
Rating: R  
Archive: SD Fic ; Fanfiction.Net  
Email: myst_sg@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: SD characters belong to Inoue Takehito  
Warning: Bad Language!  
Note to readers: This is a series of shounen-ai/yaoi fiction. Hence if you decide to read it, I think that you (the reader) are receptive towards homosexual fan fiction. So please do not email flames to me (the author) ... For those who have other comments & opinions, I welcome your feedback ... Thank you ... ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Shohoku High School - 22 November]  
The Mathematics teacher frowned at the sight of a red head staring listlessly out the window. Though Sakuragi was definitely awake, he was obviously not paying any attention to what was being taught. The boy had not even bothered to open his textbook for the subject that was being taught. There was nothing on his desk. The man really felt like shaking some sense into the boy, but he did not dare to do so. Every teacher in the school knew that it was best to leave such fellows alone. The bespectacled man shuddered as he recalled one of his past attempts to discipline another problematic student. That was the first & last time that he tried to punish Rukawa Kaede for sleeping during lessons.  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
The bell rang to signal the end of the fourth period for the day. There were smiley faces all around for it was also the start of a fifty-minute lunch break. Mito Yohei said something to one of the boys & put away his books. Then he caught sight of three familiar faces. It was Akagi Haruko & her friends. The girls smiled when they saw him looking at them.   
  
Yohei "Pssst! Hanamichi!" pokes Sakuragi's arm "Someone is looking for you"  
{Your Princess is here}  
Hanamichi "Huh?" sighs  
Haruko "Sakuragi-kun" puts a box on the red head's desk "I baked this for you"  
Hanamichi "Oh ..." blinks  
Yohei "........." stares at his friend "Waaa ... strawberry cheesecake"  
{What is wrong with you?}  
Hanamichi "Thanks" smiles  
Haruko "Let me know if you like it. See you later" runs off to join her friends  
  
Was Sakuragi sick? The boy asked himself. As the fellow showed no signs of moving, he took matters into his own hands & dragged the red head off to the canteen. The cake looked really nice, but it was not filling. Teenage boys needed proper food such as rice or noodles. After placing the cake box on a table, the boys went to queue for food. Mito Yohei smiled as his friend's eyes regained their usual sparkle. The smell of good food was the best medicine for a simpleminded guy like Sakuragi.   
  
Hanamichi "Nice" looks at the dishes on his tray  
Yuki "Hi guys!" walks up to the table with a bowl of noodles in hand "Sakuragi-kun, are these seats taken?"  
Hanamichi "No" attacks a plate of curry rice with gusto  
Yuki "Thanks" sits "I am lucky to find a seat. All the other tables are full"  
Yohei "........." grins  
Yuki "Are people are avoiding this table?" notices that no one else is asking if the other seats are available  
Yohei "They are afraid to sit near him." points at Sakuragi with chopsticks   
Yuki "Afraid?" blinks "Why?"  
  
Mito eyed his friend as he started talking about an incident that happened during their first month at Shohoku. A couple of pompous third year students had told the red head to look for a sit elsewhere as they wanted to sit at the table where he had been sitting. The boy's angered response was to bang his super-hard forehead against each of those five faces. Needless to say, all the five recipients of the Sakuragi headbutt had fallen backwards in a faint. Then everyone else watched in horrified amazement as the red head ate & drank everything that had been on the trays of those five victims. Subsequently, the only people who dared to sit with the red head were either people from the basketball team or the Sakuragi Army.  
  
Yuki "........." blinks "Are you serious?"  
{You must be kidding me}  
Yohei "Just ask him" shrugs "Hanamichi, do you need help finishing the cake?"   
Hanamichi "........." considers his friend's question "You can have a slice"  
Yohei "What is the meaning of that look on your face? Are you thinking of finishing all this by yourself?" scolds  
Hanamichi "........." pouts  
Yohei "Okay. Okay. I am just joking" pats his friend's shoulder  
Yuki "........." looks at the two boys  
{These two are really close ...}  
  
What was he doing with them? Rukawa asked himself this question as he caught sight of Yuki sitting alongside Sakuragi & Mito. As there was only one way to find out, he walked over to the sunlit table by the window. He calmly placed his plate of fried rice on the table, pulled out a chair & sat down beside the red head.  
  
Yuki "Hi Rukawa! Why the glum look on your face?" stares at the boy "Did you have a bad morning?"  
Kaede "........." ignores Yuki  
{None of your business}  
Hanamichi "Hahaha! Have you not noticed that he always looks half dead?" laughs  
Kaede "Do'aho" gives the red head a hard look  
{You can be a real ... a cake? What is a cheesecake doing here?}  
Yuki "Sakuragi-kun is sooo lucky" flashes a smile at Rukawa "This delicious-looking piece of art is from Haruko"  
Kaede "........." refuses to pay any attention to Yuki  
{Shut up! Nobody is asking you anything}  
Hanamichi "Stupid Kitsune!" glares at Rukawa  
  
A potentially fiery situation was prevented when Mito Yohei reminded Sakuragi that he needed to finish all the things on his tray within the next ten minutes. After a quick glance at the wall clock, the red head started shovelling food into his mouth at the shocking speed. Yuki paled as he stared at the boy. The relative newcomer was equally appalled & fascinated by the sight of this person who was gulping down mouthfuls of food.  
  
Yuki "Sakuragi-kun" clears his throat "Eat slowly or you may choke"  
{Amazing ...}  
Yohei "No need to worry" grins "He is fine"  
Yuki "Poor Rukawa. Are you sick? You have not touched the food on your plate" makes a snide comment  
{You are staring at the cake}  
Kaede "........." glares at Yuki finally  
{Are you trying to provoke me?!}  
Yuki "Sakuragi-kun, you are such a lucky guy" smirks "Haruko must have spent a lot of effort to bake this for you"  
{I hear that you like her}  
Hanamichi "Hahahaha! Do you really think so?" rubs back of neck sheepishly  
Yuki "Of course! I can tell that she likes you" glances at Rukawa  
{I would rather let that girl have him ... then you}  
Kaede "........." crushes his can of drink into scrap metal  
{Shut the fuck up! What the hell are you doing?!}  
  
Passing people stared at Rukawa's hand. Green-coloured liquid gushed out from the crushed can. It flowed over the boy's slender fingers to the table. There was no doubt about it. Rukawa Kaede was very angry. What sparked him off? People assumed that the red head was the cause of it. Yuki grinned as he placed a paper napkin over the blue-eyed boy's wet fingers.  
  
[Shohoku High School - 24 November]  
Just as the boys were about to finish their warm-up exercises, the team from Shoyo arrived at Shohoku. Girls sighed as they gazed at Fujima Kenji's face. The boy did not have the height of Sendoh Akira from Ryonan High. The boy did not have striking looks like Rukawa or Sakuragi. Yet he was nice-looking in an almost feminine sort of way. Everyone looked as the pretty boy walked over to greet Coach Anzai. After a proper exchange of greetings, Fujima shook hands with the new Captain of the Shohoku team. He had known about Akagi Takenori's choice to retire from the basketball club.  
  
Kenji "How is it like being the new captain?" asks with a smile  
Ryota "Okay" replies with a sigh  
{You will never know how tough it is to keep Sakuragi & Rukawa under control}  
Toru "It is a pity that Akagi has chosen to retire this early" comments  
Hanamichi "What do you mean?" fumes "Are you implying that Tensai is not as good as Gori?!"  
Toru "I also see a new face" notices Yuki  
Hanamichi "How dare you?!" stomps foot "HANAGATA TORU! Are you ignoring Tensai on purpose?! Answer me!!!"  
  
WHACK! WHACK!!!  
  
Hanamichi "Ooowww" holds head in pain  
Ayako "Sakuragi!" warns the boy to behave or else   
Yuki "Sakuragi-kun, let me take a look at that bump" blows lightly on the steaming bump   
Hanamichi "Yuki, you are so kind" sniffs  
Kaede "Do'aho ..." glares at Yuki  
{GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!!!}  
Hanamichi "Stupid Kitsune" sticks a tongue out at Rukawa "Are you jealous that Yuki is nicer to me than to you?"   
Kaede "........." shakes head  
{Of course not! I am only jealous because you are so friendly towards him!}  
Yuki "Maybe Rukawa is ill ... he did not even manage to finish his lunch" pats the red head  
Hanamichi "Good guess, but you are wrong" smirks  
Yuki "Oh?" smiles "So what is the real reason?"  
Hanamichi "The stall ran out of soba noodles, so they sold him a bowl of curry udon. Although I am not sure why, but Tensai knows that Kitsune does not like udon noodles in curry" states confidently  
Yuki "Wow! Did Rukawa tell you this?" crooks an eyebrow  
Hanamichi "Of course not! Bwahaha! This is Tensai's power of observation! I have been watching ... him" blushes  
  
Oh no! The boy covered his mouth with both hands as the implications of what he said hit him. Now the Fox would know that he had been watching him. He took a step backwards as Rukawa whispered something into his ear. The blue-eyed boy told Sakuragi that he could watch him all he wanted. The poor boy was rooted to the spot for sometime as his mind reeled from the shock of Rukawa's response. Yuki gripped his fists in anger as he tried to imagine what the boy said to Sakuragi. Rukawa was feeling rather pleased that the red head knew about his dislike of curry udon.   
  
Ryota "Line up! It is time to start the game!" calls out to his team members  
{I wonder what did Rukawa say to Hanamichi}  
Kenji "Shoyo!" shouts "Line up!"  
{Interesting ... I never seen anybody blush this red before}  
Hanamichi "........." blinks  
{I ... I ... you ...}  
Kaede "The game is starting" drags the red head to the line-up  
{This is a good way to shut him up ... cute response}  
Hanamichi "Okay" follows docilely without realising that Rukawa is holding onto his hand  
  
Dozens of jaws dropped wide open in disbelief. They could not believe what they were seeing. A number of female supporters from both the Sakuragi camp & Rukawa camp had fainted from shock. These girls could not accept what they had seen. Members of the Sakuragi Army leaned both hands against the wall as they took deep breaths to clear their heads. Mito Yohei felt his heart clenched painfully as he stared at Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
Hisashi "I must be dreaming" pinches himself  
{Sakuragi & Rukawa holding hands? Oh! They have held hands before}  
Ryota "Mitsui, kick me ... I must be dreaming as well" knocks himself on the head  
{I cannot decide which is more surprising ... Hanamichi allowing Rukawa to hold his hand or Rukawa wanting to hold Hanamichi's hand}  
Yuki "Fuck you, Rukawa!" stares at the boys who were standing next to each other  
{DAMN YOU!}  
  
Confused tears pooled at the corners of her eyes as she stared at the boys. She should be feeling happy that Sakuragi & Rukawa had resolved their differences, but she was not. She should be feeling relieved that a fight did not break out, but she was not. Haruko looked sadly at the girl who was holding her. Fujii was asking why was she crying. She only shrugged in reply. Matsui said nothing, but she was looking at the boys with a strange expression on her face.  
  
Ten minutes after the start of the match, Akagi & Kogure joined Ayako at the sidelines. They came to watch the match. Both seniors were happy to see that Shohoku was leading the match by twelve points. Kogure smiled. He was glad to see that the boys were playing well without them. Akagi commented that he would thump Miyagi's head if Shohoku lost for the opponent was playing without Fujima & Hanagata. The first half of the match ended with Shohoku scoring thirty-eight points & Shoyo lagging at twenty-six points.  
  
Kiminobu "Fujima & Hanagata have decided to play in the 2nd half of the match" points at the pair of Shoyo students  
{They do not want to lose the match}  
Takenori "Good! This is what I want to see" nods  
{Can Sakuragi manage Hanagata?}  
  
Eight minutes into the second half, the score became forty-six versus forty. While Shohoku was still leading the match, Shoyo had narrowed the score differences. Shoyo students cheered as their Captain successfully stole the ball from Miyagi. Fujima feinted a move & ran away from the Shohoku Captain.  
  
Kenji "GO!" makes a quick pass  
Toru "........." speeds away with the ball  
Hanamichi "WAIT!" runs after Hanagata  
Kaede "Do'aho ..." sighs  
{If Hanagata listens to you, he is the bigger fool}  
  
Akagi could feel his heart beat faster as he witnessed the clash between Hanagata & Sakuragi. The former jumped up to shoot a two point shot. The latter jumped to smack the orange ball away before it came too close to the hoop. Two boys collided in mid-air & lost their balance. The aerial challenge ended with Sakuragi landing on top of Hanagata in a rather compromising position with his legs spread out straddling the latter's hips. Amused laughter erupted from the male audience. Poor Sakuragi did not move, as he was too embarrassed. Poor Hanagata could not move with a heavy weight pressing down upon him.  
  
Ryota "Hanamichi! Are you injured?" looks worriedly at Sakuragi  
{Oh no! Disaster ...}  
Hisashi "Miyagi, I think that you should be more worried for the other guy" grins "Hahahaha!"  
Kenji "Hanagata! Are you okay?" gazes down at his team-mate   
{Hahaha! What an interesting position ...}   
Mitsuru "How can he be okay when that red-head lummox is sitting on top of him?" comments  
Kaede "Do'aho" kicks Sakuragi off Hanagata  
{ARRR! How long do you intend to sit on him? ... with your legs spread out over his ...}  
Hanamichi "Teme Kitsune!" jumps up & glares at Rukawa  
{That hurts!}  
  
Droplets of sweat of all sizes appeared behind everyone's head. Mitsui tried unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle attack. Fujima looked at Sakuragi & Rukawa speculatively. What was going on between the two boys? The match ended with Shohoku being the champions. The score was sixty-two versus sixty. Both teams bowed, expressed thanks & shook hands. The Shoyo Captain also thanked Coach Anzai before leading his team out the door.  
  
Kogure was ecstatic that Shohoku had won the match. Everyone had done well. It would have been a perfect performance if the red head had not landed on top of Hanagata. Then he shrugged off the thought & laughed to himself. The taller boy begrudging agreed with his bespectacled friend. It was a good thing that Rukawa & Yuki were able to cover the gaps in Sakuragi's defence. Akagi did not say that the red head had become the force that drove the team forward. Sakuragi Hanamichi was the emotional pillar that supported the boys.  
  
Hisashi "We have beaten Shoyo!" cheers  
Anzai "Hohoho! Good work everyone!" smiles  
Ryota "Aya-chan ... did you see my brilliant leadership that led to Shohoku's victory?" sings his own praises  
Hanamichi "What?!" huffs "Do you think that Shohoku could have won the match without the Tensai Rebound King?"  
{I am the saviour}  
Hisashi "What Tensai Rebound King?" smirks "I only saw you sitting 'comfortably' on Hanagata"   
Hanamichi "Micchy! How can you say that?!" blushes pink "You .. you are only jealous of me"   
{Oh no! I hope that he does not ... ARGH! What am I thinking?! I should be more worried about Haruko's response}  
Hisashi "Jealous?!" laughs "Hahaha! You must really enjoy being on top of him"  
Hanamichi "Micchy! You HENTAI!!!" turns red  
{ARGH!!! Why am I thinking about that STUPID FOX?!!!}  
  
WHACK! WHACK!!! ... WHACK! WHACK!! WHACK!!!  
  
Hanamichi "OOWW! Ayako-sempai!" looks at Akayo pitifully  
Hisashi "OOOWWW!" moans "You hit me three times"  
Yuki "Poor dear, why does this sort of thing always happen to you?" pats the red head "We should celebrate this victory"  
Kaede "........." stares at Yuki's hand that was resting on Sakuragi's shoulders  
Yuki "Sakuragi-kun, where would you like to go?" smiles  
Hisashi "Yuki! Why are you only asking Sakuragi?" frowns  
Yuki "Sorry" grins "I was planning to ask everyone "  
{Stupid question! The answer is clear ... if you can just use a bit more of that grey matter in your skull}  
  
Then Ayako asked the boys if they were interested in going for a barbecue by the beach. She told them that her parents had paid for a weekend at the beach, but those plans fell through as something had cropped up at their workplace. As it would have been a pity to waste the booking fee, her Mother said that she could invite friends to the beach house for some fun & relaxation before the start of the school examinations.  
  
Ryota "Aya-chan, what a magnificent idea!" nods  
{Midnight stroll down the beach}  
Hisashi "Great! It has been a long while since I have been to the beach" rubs hands together enthusiastically  
Hanamichi "Waaa! Grilled sausages, grilled seafood ... here I come!" jumps around merrily  
Ayako "Sakuragi, if you want to eat sausages & seafood, you will need to bring it" reminds the red head  
Hanamichi "Huh? I thought that the host has everything prepared" pouts  
Ayako "No. I have the place but everyone has to help bring the food & drinks" waves her fan menacingly  
Anzai "Hohoho! I will ask my wife to prepare some crabs & prawns" smiles  
Hisashi "I will get the beer" volunteers  
Ayako "I have fish & calamari at home, but someone needs to help me" looks around for helpers  
Ryota "Aya-chan, I will be most happy to help you" raises both hands excitedly  
Yuki "Okay! I will bring the sausages" waves "See you"  
  
As she looked through her list, Ayako saw that everyone had offered to bring something except for Sakuragi & Rukawa. The two boys were keeping so quiet for the last ten minutes that she had failed to notice it earlier. She shot a meaningful look at the red head.  
  
Ayako "Sakuragi, what about you?" writes the boy's name on the bottom of her list  
Haruko "Sakuragi-kun, can you help me carry something?" looks at Sakuragi shyly  
{I will tell him that I like him}  
Takenori "Haruko, there is no need to ask for that monkey's help" pulls a face  
Kaede "Do'aho" takes three steps backwards  
{Are you going to listen to her?}  
Hanamichi "Kitsune! What is the meaning of this?! How dare you insult me?!" grabs hold of the boy's bag strap  
Kaede "........." tugs at his bag  
{Come with me ...}  
Ayako "Rukawa! Sakuragi!" chews her pen in frustration  
Kaede "Ayako-senpai, I will take care of it" assures the lady manager of the team  
  
Ayako sighed as she looked at Rukawa walking off with a very noisy red head in tow. She hoped that there would be no fighting between the hotheads. Then Mitsui asked if anyone wanted to bet on which of the two boys would turn up with the greater number of plasters on his face. Ayako frowned. When Miyagi placed a 6,000 yen bet on Rukawa. She scolded the boy soundly for being a bad example to the rest.  
  
To be continued ... 


	3. Chapter 03 of 08

Title: TIES THAT BIND  
Series: 2  
Chapter: 3 of 8  
Author: Mist  
Genre: Yaoi   
Pairing: RuHana/HanaRu  
Rating: R  
Archive: SD Fic ; Fanfiction.Net  
Email: myst_sg@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: SD characters belong to Inoue Takehito ; The song 'Take My Breath Away' belongs to Berlin  
Warning: Bad Language! Sexual References!!!  
Note to readers: This is a series of shounen-ai/yaoi fiction. Hence if you decide to read it, I think that you (the reader) are receptive towards homosexual fan fiction. So please do not email flames to me (the author) ... For those who have other comments & opinions, I welcome your feedback ... Thank you ... ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[24 November]  
Why did Rukawa tell Ayako that he would take care of things? The red head stared at the boy who was still in the shower. What was he planning? Did he know how to cook? It was kind of frustrating because the blue-eyed boy had not told him anything at all. The only word that he said was 'supermarket'. Sakuragi scratched the back of his head several times. Sakuragi sighed. Sakuragi sat down on one of the benches. Then his eyes brightened with sparkles of mischief. Next he ran off after yelling out that he would be meeting the other fellow at the shopping centre. At this moment, the idea of playing a trick on Rukawa was very appealing. The red head could hardly wait to see the startled look on the other person's face.   
  
Hanamichi "Hehehe!" climbs up a tree quickly "I am such a genius"  
{Serves him right for calling me 'an idiot'}  
  
Rukawa sighed. He stared longingly at the shady area underneath a clump of trees. If Ayako had not invited them to a barbecue, he would have time for an afternoon nap at his favourite spot in the park. What was that sound? Was a creature caught in the tree? The boy looked up just in time to see Sakuragi dropping a load of leaves & twigs on him. The prankster cheered as he jumped down from the tree. Mischievous brown eyes sparkled as the red head pointed a finger at his victim. The expression of disbelief on his team-mate's face was priceless.   
  
Kaede "........." blinks  
{What the hell?!}  
Hanamichi "Bwahahaha!" points at the bits of leaves caught in Rukawa's hair "The 'natural look' suits you"  
{Heehee! This Messy Kitsune looks real cute!}  
Kaede "...'Natural Look'..." bristles with anger  
{How dare you ...}  
Hanamichi "Wahahaha! Just let me add a couple more of these ..." sticks a couple of twigs into Rukawa's hair  
{Genius! I am a true genius!}  
Kaede "My turn" shoves Sakuragi backwards  
{You are asking for it}  
Hanamichi "ECK!" falls to the ground "OW!"  
{Am I going to be strangled to death?}  
Kaede "Be quiet!" stuffs handfuls of leaves & twigs into the red head's shirt  
{You started this ...}  
  
Whiskers twitched as a squirrel stopped to stare at the boys. What were these two-legged creatures doing in broad daylight? Humans did seem to have strange courting behaviour. Squirrels would only carpet their homes with leafy material, not its mate. Its bushy tail curled & uncurled as the grey creature watched Rukawa & Sakuragi.   
  
Hanamichi "Stop!" struggles to get Rukawa off him "Kitsune! Stop!"   
Kaede "Shut up!" pins Sakuragi's shoulders to the ground  
{I have only just started ...}  
Hanamichi "Stupid Kitsune!" thrusts hips upwards wildly as the boy tries to buck the rider off "Get off me!"  
Kaede "No ..." tickles Sakuragi's sides experimentally  
{I wonder ... are you ticklish?}  
Hanamichi "Oh no! Bwahahaha! Kit ..." laughs uncontrollably "Hahahaha! Stop! Wahahaha!"   
Kaede "........." eyes widen  
{I feel ... the feeling of your cock rubbing against mine}  
Hanamichi "What?!" glares at the blue-eyed boy "Stop sitting on me!"  
Kaede "Say please" tickles the red head again "Or else"  
{I do not want to stop ... this feels good}  
Hanamichi "Bwahahaha! No! Hahahaha!" tears of laughter run down the sides of his face "Please! Wahahaha!"  
Kaede "Not good enough" smirks  
{If you want me to stop ... beg me}  
  
This was the first time that the blue-eyed boy had ever tickled anyone. Rukawa found that he enjoyed tickling the other boy. Who would have thought that Sakuragi Hanamichi was so ticklish? He also discovered the wondrous sensation of having another male sex organ rubbing against his own. His physical response to the red head's wild hip movements was undeniable. Rukawa could feel his organ hardening. He could see the other boy's lips moving. What was the red head saying? Nothing registered in his mind as he bent his head towards Sakuragi.  
  
Kaede "........." flicks his tongue out to lick the boy's neck  
Hanamichi "Ahhhh! Please! Kitsune! AHHH!" gasps "Stop! Rukawa!!"  
{NOOO!}  
Kaede "Why?" nips the other's creamy flesh  
Hanamichi "PLEASE! KAEDE!!!" pants  
{Shit! Oh shit!}  
Kaede "........." looks down into a pair of teary brown eyes  
{Kaede? My name ...}  
Hanamichi "Get ..." wonders  
{I am a fool}  
Kaede "Sssh" kisses Sakuragi  
  
His system reeled from the onslaught of kisses. Should he stop Rukawa? Logic answered that he should indeed do so, but another voice inside his mind was asking him to go with the flow. Could he stop Rukawa? Not really. Common sense dismayed as Sakuragi started responding to the other's heated kisses.  
  
[Yuki's House - 24 November]   
Servants looked at one another & sighed. Judging from the sound of the door slamming shut, the son of their employer had just returned home in a foul mood. I HATE HIM! I HATE THAT BASTARD! I HATE RUKAWA KAEDE! A fearful pool cleaner stepped out of the tall boy's path. Yuki slammed his fists into the softness of the leather couch. He really wanted to 'do something' to his hateful enemy, but his father had forbidden him to mess with that fellow. Why? Yuki was told that Kaede was the son of an important person.  
  
Bags fell to the floor as the young man sat down heavily in his favourite couch. He leaned back & closed his eyes. Yuki took deep breaths thinking that it would calm the angry thoughts in his head, but the idea failed to work. How about a workout? An hour of running & weight exercises would surely burn the anger out of his system. As the glass door slid open, he caught sight of someone familiar. A smile lit up his face for several seconds. The woman saw him & grinned. Friends greeted each other warmly. Yuki shrugged sheepishly when Amalia asked him about his school. It was a question that he did not want to answer.  
  
Yuki "Where is he?" looks around  
Amalia "The pool" pulls a face  
Yuki "Is he high on something again?" asks cautiously  
Amalia "Of course! Have you forgotten Javier's principle of trying out the merchandise before selling it?" stops the machine  
Yuki "........." shakes head "I am just surprised that he's still alive after trying all those stuff"  
Amalia "Oh well" shrugs "He is quite immune to most of the stuff by now"   
Yuki "It figures" nods in agreement  
Amalia "He's on crystal meth" warns Yuki "Stay away from him for the time being, unless you want his cock up your ass"   
  
That comment ignited Yuki's frustration. He growled & said that he was only in the mood to fuck someone. Amalia slid off her tight fitting top, her spandex pants & looked at him suggestively. Red lacquered nails ran down the sides of her naked body as she moved closer to the man. The female gasped with pleasure as fingers rubbed against her clitoris.   
  
Yuki "Horny bitch" grasps a heavy breast  
Amalia "Ahhh ..." moans "I miss your touch"  
{And your cock}  
Yuki "You do?" shoves two fingers into her slippery channel  
Amalia "Mmmm!" gasps "Fuck me"   
{I want you}  
  
The blatant invitation to have mind-blowing sex with a beautiful woman was hard to refuse. The sight of a well-shaven mound between a pair of slender legs made it even more difficult to say no. Amalia stared at Yuki in shock as the guy smiled & shook his head. Arousal cooled instantly when the man told her that she was not the person that he wanted to fuck. WHAT THE HELL?! Anger flared in her chocolate eyes. Then she took a deep breath & counted to ten for she knew that he did not intend to hurt her pride. What was wrong with Yuki? Did something happen to affect his ability to have sex?   
  
Amalia "OH MY GOD! What happened to you?" looks at her friend with concern "I mean ... is your ..."  
Yuki "Nothing is wrong my dick" pats the front of his pants "I am only in the mood to have this person"  
Amalia "This person?" blinks "Just one person? One particular person?"  
Yuki "Yeah" sighs  
Amalia "You are serious about wanting one particular person ..." bursts out with laughter  
Yuki "Quit laughing" grumbles  
Amalia "What is she like in bed?" wraps a towel around her body  
Yuki "No idea" shakes head "He is not mine ... yet"  
Amalia "He ..." hesitates "Have you fallen in love with him?"  
Yuki "Love?" shrugs "Not sure ... but Sakuragi is the guy in my dreams"   
Amalia "Hold it ... is this the same guy that you were raving about last time?" runs a red nail along Yuki's jaw  
  
She remembered the outlandish story that he told her months ago. Amalia snapped her fingers & suggested that Yuki should try having sex with Sakuragi. She had heard stories of straight males who became gay men after discovering the joy of having another man's cock up their ass. This suggestion drew a violent reaction from her friend, who started talking about another person named Rukawa Kaede. Then another set of doors slid open to reveal a great-looking man with silver grey eyes. Javier was about to say something when Amalia announced that Yuki was in love.   
  
Amalia "Rukawa Kaede sounds interesting ..." whispers into Javier's ear  
Javier "What are you up to?" pulls the towel off her body  
Amalia "Nothing much" licks her lips "Just wild, abandoned sex with a blue-eyed boy"  
Javier "You will never change" squeezes her ripe melons "Still so hungry for young cocks"  
Amalia "Are you jealous?" moans  
Javier "Slut" fingers her cunt   
Amalia "I can share him with you" strokes Javier's hardening cock "You can have his virgin ass"  
Javier "A threesome?" pushes the woman to her knees  
Amalia "I know that you love to see pretty boys cry" wets her lips "Young things are so fragile ... so easily broken"  
Javier "Hmmm ..." looks at Amalia sucking his organ skilfully "Fine ..."  
  
Yuki could not believe his luck. He watched as his friend shot cum into Amalia's mouth. Javier was bisexual. He preferred women, but he enjoyed the act of debauching virgins. Quite a number of his victims became addicted to hard sex, but Amalia told him that one or two had bled to death.   
  
[Supermarket - 24 November]  
The red head stared at the list of items that they needed to buy in order to make fifty sticks of garlic chicken kebabs. Rukawa had gone in search of a shopping trolley. Sakuragi fixed his gaze upon the vegetable section of the supermarket. He silently told himself to face reality. It was not easy for this person to admit that he liked being kissed by another guy. It was even more difficult for him to acknowledge the fact that he enjoyed Rukawa's kisses. He could vividly recall the feeling of having the other boy's tongue in his mouth. The boy blushed as he caught sight of his reflection in the wall mirror. Messy hair. Puffy lips. Creased shirt & pants.  
  
Hanamichi "........." sees the other approaching "Hurry up! Are you so weak that you cannot even handle an empty trolley?"   
Kaede "........." rolls the trolley over Sakuragi's foot intentionally  
{Weak? Me?}  
Hanamichi "OWWW!!!" hops around on one leg "KITSUNE!"   
Kaede "........." proceeds to wheel the trolley past the infuriated red head  
{Have you forgotten what happened earlier?}  
Hanamichi "Did you do that purposely?" grabs hold of Rukawa's wrist to prevent him from walking away  
Kaede "... no ..." hides a smile  
{Need you ask?}  
Hanamichi "No? What do you mean by 'no'?!" fumes "I know that you did it on purpose!"   
Kaede "Why are you asking if you are so certain?" sighs  
{Sometimes you make me wonder ...}  
  
Sakuragi said nothing as he glared at the blue-eyed boy for several heartbeats. Then he pointed a finger at Rukawa & accused him of playing with words. He was prepared for a confrontation of sorts but Rukawa simply nodded in reply. This sudden admission of guilt floored him. Was this another trick? The red head looked at the other fellow suspiciously.  
  
Hanamichi "Wait a minute! Are you fooling with me?" eyes Rukawa  
Kaede "No" smiles a little  
Hanamichi "........." blinks "You just smiled! ARGH!"  
Kaede "........." maintains a straight face  
Hanamichi "........." sweatdrops  
Kaede "Do'aho" surprises Sakuragi by kissing him  
Hanamichi "........." blinks   
Kaede "Good" looks at the dazes boy "You did not run away from my kisses this time"   
Hanamichi "........." turns red "YAAA! KITSUNE! Why did you kiss me again?!"   
Kaede "Because you like it" traces Sakuragi's swollen lips with finger   
Hanamichi "Mmm ..." moans involuntarily  
Kaede "........." smirks  
  
Shock raced through his system as he looked into a pair of compelling blue eyes. Was this person really Rukawa Kaede? Sakuragi asked himself this question as he kept an eye on the dark-haired boy. He had never seen this side of his personality. Did the guy have a split personality disorder? The red head rubbed the back of his neck & sighed. He watched as Rukawa picked the best tomatoes from the bin, the freshest packs of meat from the shelves, the juiciest lemons from basket and bottles of colourful spices.   
  
~~~Sakuragi's thoughts~~~  
  
They called you 'the Super Rookie' in the world of high school basketball. I called you a 'Kitsune' for you had eyes that were shaped like those of a fox. You were my enemy in Shohoku High School. Did you know that the girls of our school hated me because of the way I treated you? Yohei said that I was being foolish. The rest of the gang thought that I was just competing with you for Akagi Haruko's attention. I supposed they were all correct to a certain extent ... The one thing that I knew for sure was that you were always on my mind.  
  
I could still remember the first time that I saw you. You had been standing amongst the fallen bodies of those good-for-nothing seniors. You had effectively deprived me of the opportunity to bash those fellows up for insulting me. I admired your boldness. Admiration quickly turned to anxiety when you named yourself as 'Rukawa Kaede' for I instinctively knew that you were the guy that Haruko was talking about. I compared myself to you in every possible aspect ... The one thing that I dreamt of that night was your eyes. Cold blue eyes that took my breath away.  
  
Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning & returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around & say  
  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
  
There was no way for me to forget your eyes. I was chagrined to find myself watching you as much as I watched Haruko. I told myself that I was a fool. I told myself that I should concentrate my attention on Haruko. I did like her for she was a kind person. She was also the first girl who had been so nice to me. It had been Akagi Haruko's passion that caused me to take up basketball. That girl was the 'push' factor. Did you know that I had lost count of the number of times that I had wanted to give up? ... but you were the one who kept me on this path.   
  
Your presence drew me helplessly to you. Whenever you walked past my class, I had to consciously tell myself to not look. It was literally impossible for me to not look at you. I envied you. Your fluid movements on the court had never failed to amaze me. Although I had never admitted it ... I feared your presence too, for I could not understand why did I watch your every movement. Sakuragi Hanamichi was supposed to ignore you, not pay attention to you. It was during our last match with Sannoh that I lost this fear ... I lost my fear to look at you ... to look into your eyes. Burning blue eyes that took my breath away.  
  
Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning & returning to some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me & say  
  
Take my breath away  
  
When I was in the hospital, I found myself missing you. Of course, I missed Haruko, Yohei & the others, but you were the person that was first & foremost in my mind. I wanted to understand what was happening to me, but I could not. Yohei noticed that I was being crabbier then usual ... I had to tell someone ... so I told Yohei that I missed you. He said that I was probably missing the daily fights with you. His explanation made sense, but something inside me told me that he was wrong ... Why? ... because his reasoning provided no justification for this feeling of dull ache in my heart.  
  
Would you laugh if I told you about my dreams? There was a terrible dream where I saw reflections of you in countless mirrors. I knew that I had to save you ... from what I did not know ... I searched everywhere for you. In desperation, I shouted your name ... you called out to me ... I turned around to see you being suspended between tress ... you were naked ... your legs were spread wide-opened ... tears ran down your face as I held you close & whispered words of comfort ... I cried too when you said that 'if only for today I am unafraid'. Trusting blue eyes that took my breath away.  
  
Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you, & turned to hear you say  
If only for today I am unafraid  
  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
  
People were shocked to see me back at Shohoku two weeks earlier than scheduled. I had never told anyone that it was the urge to see you again that pulled me back to school. When Yohei told me that you had been hospitalised, I was shocked & worried. I could hide my disappointment from Yohei & the rest, but not from myself. Then Ayako assigned me with the task of sending those study notes to you. She had provided me with the perfect excuse to visit you ... to see you ... to watch you as you sleep ... to touch your soft lips. As I watched you ... I became more confused.  
  
Your kisses inflamed me. Your touch burned my skin. Today I lost count of the number of times that you kissed me ... I lost count of the number of times that you nibbled upon my ears ... I lost count of the number of times that you licked my neck ... I lost count of the number of times that we moved wantonly against each other. I was able to feel your hardness. Did you feel mine? I should be ashamed of the way that my body reacted to you, but I was not. That look in your eyes lit a flame in me. Fiery blue eyes that took my breath away.  
  
Watching every motion in this lover's game  
Haunted by the motion somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning & returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me & say  
  
Take my breath away  
My love, take my breath away  
  
Mito Yohei had always been my best buddy. Akagi Haruko would be my best female friend ... but you had been the only one to take my breath away.   
  
~~~.........~~~  
  
To be continued ... 


	4. Chapter 04 of 08

Title: TIES THAT BIND  
Series: 2  
Chapter: 4 of 8  
Author: Mist  
Genre: Yaoi   
Pairing: RuHana/HanaRu  
Rating: R  
Archive: SD Fic ; Fanfiction.Net  
Email: myst_sg@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: SD characters belong to Inoue Takehito  
Warning: Bad Language! Sexual References!!!  
Note to readers: This is a series of shounen-ai/yaoi fiction. Hence if you decide to read it, I think that you (the reader) are receptive towards homosexual fan fiction. So please do not email flames to me (the author) ... For those who have other comments & opinions, I welcome your feedback ... Thank you ... ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[24 November]  
They simply had too much food. Ayako finally arrived at this conclusion after taking a close look at the assorted containers of food that was neatly arranged on the table. She had expected more modest contributions of food from the rest. For example, she did not expect the Akagi siblings to turn up with such a huge tub of spicy chicken. Akagi & his sister had brought at least sixty chicken wings. Perhaps it would have been better if those two latecomers had turned up empty-handed. If they had come with nothing, she could put the pair in charge of cleaning up. Ayako was about to ask Sakuragi if he had really helped Rukawa when Mitsui stepped in front of her to face the red head.  
  
Hisashi "Hmmm" examines the boy's face "No bruises?"  
Hanamichi "What bruises?!" takes a step backwards "Micchy???"  
{What are you talking about?}  
Ryota "Mmmm" stares up at Rukawa's face "No plasters?"  
Kaede "Plasters???" blinks  
{What are the two of you up to?}  
Hisashi "Are you wearing make-up? Cover stick? Foundation?" rubs Sakuragi's cheek with a piece of tissue  
Hanamichi "OUCH! Stop rubbing my face!!!" covers cheeks with hands "I do not need girl stuff to look good"   
{My cheeks hurt ...}  
Ryota "Rukawa" points at a spot on the bench "Sit down"   
  
What was next? Rukawa stared at Miyagi curiously. Blue eyes widened when the shorter boy started asking questions. Was there any fighting between Sakuragi & him in the last couple of hours? Who won the fight? Did he have any injuries? Then the second year student tried to roll up the sleeves of his junior's long-sleeved shirt to check for bruises. This was ridiculous! Rukawa stood up quickly. Then Miyagi did something that was even more absurd. Ayako stared as her supposed suitor tried to peek underneath Rukawa's sweater. What was the pervert trying to do?  
  
WHACK! WHACK!!! ... WHACK! WHACK!!!  
  
Ryota "OWWW!" looks at her tearfully "Aya-chan ... you do not love me anymore?"   
Ayako "What?" blinks "Love you?"  
Ryota "........." sniffs  
Ayako "I ..." thinks  
Ryota "Waaaaaaaaa ........." cries  
  
Ayako grumbled as she hauled the wailing boy into the house. The rest of the people stared at each other. Someone voiced his thoughts. Now what? Would they have to wait for those two to reappear before starting the barbecue? How long would they be gone? After some consideration, Akagi declared that he was going to start cooking for he was starving. Kogure nodded in agreement. He picked up several sticks of garlic chicken & placed them on the second grill. The air was soon filled with delicious aromas of cooking meat.  
  
Kiminobu "The garlic chicken smells good" smiles  
Hanamichi "Of course!" crows triumphantly "They were made by a genius! Bwahahaha!"  
Yuki "Kogure-sempai is right" sniffs at the sizzling kebabs "They smell wonderful"  
Kaede "........." eyes the red head  
{I did most of the work ...}  
Yuki "I hear that you like sausages" places a couple of hotdogs on a plate  
Hanamichi "Oooh yes ..." smacks his lips hungrily  
Yuki "Good ..." gives Sakuragi the plate of sausages "For you"  
Hanamichi "Oooo! Yummy!" nibbles   
  
Seeing that the table was already quite crowded, Sakuragi decided to sit on the steps of the wooden cabin. Just as he was about to start eating, he saw a pair of hands holding onto a plate of spicy chicken wings. Haruko was standing in front of him. She smiled & asked if she could sit with him. Needless to say, the red head nodded. The girl's brother sighed as he watched the interaction between Sakuragi & his sister.   
  
Kaede "Do'aho" eyes Sakuragi  
{What are the two of you talking about?}  
Hanamichi "How dare you insult me?" glares at the blue-eyed boy balefully  
Kaede "Move over" kicks the red head's feet lightly  
{You will smile at anyone who offers food to you}  
Hanamichi "KITSUNE!!!" jumps off the steps to confront Rukawa "How dare you kick me?!"   
Kaede "........." moves to sit down in the red head's place on the steps  
{I will KICK you ... if you do not stop smiling at her}  
Haruko "........." wonders why Rukawa wants to sit beside her "Some chicken wings?"  
Kaede "Thank you" nods  
{I know that you like him ... but he belongs to me}  
Hanamichi "ARRR!!!" fumes "KITSUNEEE!!!"  
  
Kogure moved quickly to prevent bloodshed. Somehow the bespectacled boy managed to calm the seething red head with a few pats on the back, a plate of steaming hot prawns & a can of cold beer. Akagi thanked his friend silently as he studied the small gathering of people at the entrance of the cabin. At times, he found it difficult to understand the blue-eyed boy. He was quite sure that Rukawa had intentionally disturbed the red head. But what was the reason behind his actions? What had the boy been thinking about?  
  
The approach of a pretty female attracted his attention. The lady smiled at him & walked up to Yuki. She said that she was sorry for having taken one of his bags by mistake. He told her that no harm was done. Then the boy explained to the rest that one of his parcels got mixed up with her stuff when he had collided with the woman in the parking area. Some of the boys stared at the woman with unabashed admiration in their eyes. At Amalia's request, he introduced her everyone. Then he invited her to have something to eat before leaving.  
  
Amalia "This is great!" waves a stick of kebab "Did you get this from the caterers?"  
Yuki "Nah! Sakuragi made it" pats the red head  
{Oh yeah ... flattery works all the time}  
Hanamichi "Bwahahaha!" sings a modified version of his Tensai song by adding the word 'Chef' to the lyrics  
Amalia "........." sweatdrops  
Yuki "Pssst!" hisses at the woman  
{Will you please pay attention to the plan?!}  
Amalia "........." blinks "Oh ... Sakuragi, do you like ice-cream & cake?"  
Hanamichi "Ice-cream? Cake?" beams "YES! YES! YES!"  
Amalia "Do you want to trade some sticks of this delicious garlic chicken for some ice-cream & cake?" smiles  
Hanamichi "Okay!" agrees  
Amalia "Follow me" waves goodbye to the rest  
Kaede "........." looks at the pair of fading figures  
{Something does not feel right}  
  
Five minutes later, Rukawa stood up & headed down the path that led to the beach. Something inside his gut was not comfortable with the thought of the red head being with Amalia. The dark-haired boy followed the trail of shoe prints in the sand. Suddenly the tracks ended. Had the pair entered the forest? Was there really another holiday cabin amongst those trees? Rukawa stopped abruptly as someone called out to him.   
  
Stranger "Hello boy, you must be Rukawa" smiles  
Kaede "........." stares at the speaker   
{Who are you?}  
Stranger "Our boss would like to see you" explains "Would you like to come with us?"  
Kaede "No" replies coldly  
{Kidnappers?! What has Father done?}  
Stranger 1 "I thought so" smirks "Get him! Be careful not to damage the goods!"   
Kaede "Asshole!" punches one of his attackers  
{Shit! ... too many of them ...}  
  
Was there any connection between Amalia & these men? Who was their leader? What had happened to Sakuragi? The fight ended very quickly. Rukawa struggled desperately to free himself as two heavily built men held him down forcefully. His arms & back hurt with the effort. Then the boy thought of screaming for help, but it was too late. He lost consciousness after someone pressed a cloth soaked with chloroform over his nose.   
  
Meanwhile the red head had returned with three bulging plastic bags. Miyagi stared hard at the boy. Sakuragi was smiling like a fox that had gotten into a henhouse. What had the boy been up to in the last thirty minutes? Did the fool rob that woman's refrigerator?  
  
Ryota "Hanamichi! What have you got in those bags?" stares  
Hanamichi "Ice-cream & cake!" smiles brightly  
Hisashi "How much ice-cream & cake? Did you rob a supermarket on your way back?" blinks  
Hanamichi "Micchy!" protests "Amalia-san gave these to me!"  
Hisashi "Are you sure? Did you steal stuff from her fridge when she was not looking?" looks at Sakuragi suspiciously  
Hanamichi "I AM NOT A THIEF!!!" headbutts Mitsui  
  
Mitsui staggered a few steps backwards. Then he sat down on the ground in a daze. The third year student had almost forgotten about the red head's unorthodox way of attacking someone. Butting someone with the head was unconventional, but highly effective when one was blessed with very hard skull bone. Sakuragi Hanamichi was certainly the best fighter that he had seen in a long time. The boy winced as he looked up to see the red head smiling as he spoke with Yuki. If Mitsui had not known that the boy's birthday was on the first day of April, he would have guessed that the fellow was born somewhere between late February to the middle of March. Pisceans were supposed to be the volatile mood swingers.  
  
Suddenly there was silence as the boy lifted the cover off the cake box. Everyone stared at the HUGE chocolate cake in morbid fascination. Ayako gulped. What was Amalia doing with such a large cake? How heavy was it? This piece of confectionary looked as if it could feed forty people! The moment of hushed observation ended as Sakuragi stuck a spoon into the cake.   
  
Ayako "Sakuragi Hanamichi! What are you doing?" stares at the boy  
Hanamichi "Eating" takes another spoonful of mudcake  
Ayako "........." smacks the red head lightly "Stop! I will cut the cake"  
HIsashi "Sensei, what do you want?" looks at the Coach "Ice-cream or cake?"   
Anzai "If It is not too much trouble ... I want both" pats tummy happily  
Hanamichi "Old man, you should not eat so much fattening food" pulls at the man's flabby chin  
Takenori "........." sighs  
{Sakuragi ... will you ever learn?}  
Hanamichi "You will get even fatter if you are not careful" pats Anzai's rounded tummy like a basketball  
Hisashi "SAKURAGI! Stop that!" tries to pull Sakuragi away  
Ryota "HANAMICHI!" kicks the red head's bottom  
  
POOOW!   
  
There was a brief period of silence. Then everyone grinned for it had been sometime since they last saw the power packed Gori Punch. Sakuragi grumbled as he gingerly touched the steaming lump on the top of his head. Stupid Gori. Violent Gori. Gorillas should be kept in cages. Akagi's expression darkened as he heard the boy's comments.  
  
Ayako "Where is he?" cuts a slice of cake for the red head  
Hanamichi "He?" blinks "Who?"  
Ayako "Where is Rukawa? He went after you" looks up   
Hanamichi "No" shakes head "I did not see him"  
Ayako "........." thinks "It is getting dark. Maybe you should go look for him"  
Hanamichi "........." considers "That Kitsune can look after himself"  
Yuki "Sakuragi is right" nods  
{I have to stop this}  
Ayako "Yuki. Stay out of this" glares "Sakuragi ... go look for Rukawa. I will save a huge price of cake for you"  
Hanamichi "........." nods "Okay"  
  
Yuki knew that he had to stop Sakuragi from going after Rukawa. If the red head managed to find Xavier, he knew that his plans would fail. However there was no way of stopping the boy without arousing further suspicion. He had seen the expression in Ayako's eyes. Miyagi was also looking at him oddly. Now he only hoped that Sakuragi would not be able to locate the blue-eyed boy.  
  
Sakuragi jogged down the path that led to the beach in search of the other boy. Initial feelings of annoyance quickly faded when he could find no trace of Rukawa. Where was he? Had he vanished into the air? That was not possible. Though the red head told himself that the Kitsune was most likely to be asleep somewhere, he could not quell a growing sense of panic within his chest. Then Sakuragi caught sight of a sports sneaker that was lying on a tuff of grass at the edge of the trees. His eyes widened as he picked up the item.   
  
Hanamichi "Kitsune" grips the shoe  
{Why is this here? Where is he?! What has happened to him?!!!}  
  
Meanwhile the owner of the shoe woke up to find himself in a most uncomfortable position. Ropes tied around his wrists & ankles were keeping him suspended several inches off the ground. As the fogged lifted from his mind, he noticed that the cords were attached a pulley-like contraption. What was going on? Why was he here? Then he caught sight of two persons. One of them walked towards him.  
  
Amalia "Hello Kaede! Nice of you to join us" blows a ring of smoke into the air  
Kaede "What have you done with Sakuragi?!" glares at her "Answer me!!!"   
{I will kill you if anything happens to him!}  
Amalia "Sakuragi?! That charming red-head? I have sent him back with plenty of ice-cream & cake" smiles  
Kaede "Why should I believe you?" struggles  
{Damn it!}  
Amalia "You have no choice!" caresses his neck   
Kaede "........." shudders  
{Get away from me!}  
Amalia "Anyway you should be worrying about yourself" licks Rukaws's neck  
Kaede "STOP IT!!!" wriggles violently   
{What are you trying to do?!}  
Amalia "Why? Don't you find me sexy?" smirks  
Kaede "........." looks away  
{Are you mad?}  
Amalia "Oh well ... you will" plunges a syringe into Rukawa's arm & injects the contents  
  
As soon as the contents of the syringe emptied, the woman pulled the needle out of his arm. Judging by the swiftness of her actions, it was obvious that she was quite experienced with such things. What had she injected into him? Poison? Had the woman been hired by his Father's enemies? Rukawa shivered involuntarily. He hoped that Amalia had not been lying about Sakuragi being safe. Then he saw the other person's features as the man approached him. The man said nothing to the boy for several minutes. What was he waiting for? All of a sudden, he reached out to touch the blue-eyed boy.  
  
Xavier "I am Xavier" touches the boy's heated cheeks "How are you feeling?"  
Kaede "Stay away from me" turns head   
{I feel strange ...}  
Xavier "I will be your master" grabs a handful of Rukawa's hair "Look at me"  
Kaede "Do not touch me!" glares  
{I feel sick ...}  
Xavier "Touch you?" smirks "I will do more than touch you"  
Kaede "........." frowns  
{No ...}  
  
The man gave a hint of what was to come by thrusting his hardness against the boy's crotch as his hand caressed him. Rukawa shook his head mutely as he finally understood Xavier's intentions. No. No. No. He did not want this man's hand to touch him. He did not want this man's tongue to caress him. He did not want this man hardness to rape him. No. No. No.  
  
Kaede "Fuck you! Do not touch me!!!" yells at Xavier  
{I do not want you}  
Xavier "Fuck me?" laughs "No ... I will fuck you"  
Kaede "No ..." shakes head  
{I do not want you}  
Xavier "Do you know that I like spirited boys?" smirks "You will scream for me, won't you?"   
Kaede "No ..." shivers  
{I do not want you}  
Xavier "If you are a good bitch" points to a guy with a video camera "I will even let you have a copy of the tape"  
Kaede "NO!!!!" tries to struggles but finds his thoughts weakening  
{What is happening to me? ... warm all over}  
  
This was not real. This was not happening. This was a nightmare. Rukawa watched as the man took a blade & sniffed at it. Then he started to cut pieces of material away from the boy's clothing. NO! NO! NO! The boy trembled as the man took his time to lick every bit of exposed skin as he progressed. I DO NOT WANT HIM! I DO NOT WANT THIS MAN! Rukawa mentally screamed as he looked at the man with silver grey eyes. HANAMICHI! I WANT HIM TO BE HANAMICHI! HE HAS TO BE HANAMICHI!  
  
Xavier "Pretty boy" presses the blade against the boy's nipple  
Kaede "Ah ..." flinches away from the cold metal  
Xavier "You will want this" sucks upon Rukawa's neck "You will want me"  
Kaede "Hana ..." moans  
  
Rukawa did not want to feel, but he could feel the rising desire. Rukawa did not want to lose, but he knew that his mind was fighting a losing battle. The boy could feel the rush of blood towards his groin. Heat. Want. The boy moaned softly as the man rubbed his sex organ. Desire. Need. The boy gasped as the man bit his nipple.  
  
Xavier "Amalia" looks at the woman "How much Crystal is in him?"  
Amalia "Enough for the rest of the night" rubs her womanhood "Is it my turn yet?"   
Xavier "Patience dear" rubs Rukawa's hardening rod "Enjoy the show"  
Kaede "Nooo ... aaahhh" thrusts upwards against the touch  
Xavier "I will rape you ... & you will enjoy it" squeezes Rukawa firm buttocks with both hands  
Kaede "Oooh ... Hana ... please" whimpers with desire  
Xavier "Do you want more?" rubs his erection against Rukawa's cock "Say 'please' ..."  
Kaede "AHHH! HANA! ..." screams with frustration  
  
Delusion. The boy was trying to convince himself that the other person was not a stranger. SAKURAGI. SAKURAGI HANAMICHI. HE IS SAKURAGI HANAMICHI. Rukawa told himself that the red head was touching him. Rukawa told himself that the red head was exploring him. Rukawa told himself that he would soon be physically joined with the red head. Tears ran down his flushed cheeks as he repeatedly lied to himself.  
  
  
To be continued ......... 


	5. Chapter 05 of 08 Start of crossover

Title: TIES THAT BIND  
Series: 2  
Chapter: 5 of 8  
Author: Mist  
Genre: Yaoi   
Pairing: RuHana/HanaRu  
Rating: R  
Archive: SD Fic ; Fanfiction.Net  
Email: myst_sg@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: SD characters belong to Inoue Takehito ; WK characters belong to Project Weiss   
Warning: Bad Language! Sexual References!!!  
Note to readers: This is a series of shounen-ai/yaoi fiction. Hence if you decide to read it, I think that you (the reader) are receptive towards homosexual fan fiction. So please do not email flames to me (the author) ... For those who have other comments & opinions, I welcome your feedback ... Thank you ... ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cold winds blew, as flickering shadows danced in the gloomy darkness. Sakuragi rubbed his icy hands together as he looked ahead. The red head swore that he would thump Rukawa into a boneless lump if the latter had really fallen asleep under a tree. What had happened to that silly boy? Had the fool fallen down & lost a shoe in the process? It was a possible scenario, but no sensible person would walk about in the night with only one shoe. Rukawa would have surely taken the time to look for the sneaker if it had really fallen off as he fell. Unless he had been prevented from searching for it. Maybe the boy been abducted by evil aliens that roamed the area seeking for unwary humans.  
  
Hanamichi "No ... of course not" shakes head to clear the bizarre ideas  
{Hanamichi, you are a fool ... there are no aliens in Kanagawa}  
  
Aliens might not be responsible for Rukawa's disappearance, but someone was definitely guilty of it. The red head decided to play the role of Detective Conan. The boy took a closer look around the area where he had found the sneaker. Sharp eyes took note of the ground conditions. Judging by the flattened appearance of the greenery, there was a possibility of an earlier struggle. Had Rukawa gotten into a fight? Why? The other boy was not a hot-tempered person. The red head scratched his head in frustration. Then he saw something else in the grass. It was a piece of fabric. As the boy examined the piece of soft material, he caught a whiff of something sharp.  
  
Hanamichi "AAHCHOO" sneezes   
{What is this smell?}  
  
The red head was so engrossed with 'the piece of evidence' that he failed to notice the movements of two human shaped shadows amongst the trees. Actually Sakuragi was totally unaware of the presence of watchful eyes. The boy would have blushed beet red if he came to know that someone had been watching the romantic moments that he shared with Rukawa. These fine-looking watchers were highly paid to watch over Sakuragi Hanamichi. Alvarez was not a stingy man.   
  
Siberian "Do you think that he will find their trial?" notes the boy's inexperience  
Balinese "Maybe ..." shrugs  
Siberian "Do you think that he needs help?" looks hopefully at Youji  
Balinese "........." pretends to consider  
Siberian "Well?" prods the man for a reply  
Balinese "Help him if you want to do so" yawns  
Siberian "How did you ..." nods sheepishly  
  
Stupid question. The look in Youji's eye was telling Ken that he had asked a silly question. Had Siberian somehow managed to forget the fact that he had worked as a team with Balinese, Abyssinian & Bombay for many years? The early years for the four members of Weiss Kreuz were full of blood & sorrow. However the past two years had been pretty good. Persia's death freed them from the life of being killing machines. Subsequently Persia's successor had given them new identities that allowed these men to lead normal lives. Youji, whose codename was Balinese, remained in the shadows as Ken approached the boy.  
  
Siberian "Hi" calls out to the red head  
Hanamichi "........." stares at the stranger "Hi"  
{Who are you?}  
Siberian "What are you looking for? Need any help?" offers assistance  
Hanamichi "Did you see a guy who is around my height?" looks around  
{Are you one of the enemy?}  
Siberian "Erm ..." adjusts his pack "Maybe ... I saw this guy that was carried into the forest"  
  
There was a fifty-fifty percent chance of this seemingly friendly person being one of the bad guys. Sakuragi was aware of the possible danger, but he had to risk it for he was not given any better choices. He needed to find Rukawa. The red head knew that he would never forgive himself if anything bad happened to the other boy. No further words were exchanged as he followed the shorter figure into the shadows. They walked for several minutes in companionable silence. Then the two came upon three men who were smoking cigarettes. Sakuragi looked at the person beside him questioningly. Ken nodded & handed his torchlight to the red head. The boy took several steps forward alone.  
  
Hanamichi "........." shines the light at the men  
{Bruised eye ... so Mr Small Eyes was in a fight}  
Mr Bald Head "What are you doing?!" shields eyes from the brightness "Switch off that fucking thing!"  
Hanamichi "Where is he? What have you done with him?" watches out for their response  
{Is this bald-headed guy the leader?}  
Mr Bald Head "Who are you talking about?" signals for the other two fellows to spread out  
Mr Thick Brows "This is no place for young punks like you ... little boys get hurt easily if they are not careful" smirks  
Hanamichi "You will be the ones to get hurt if you do not tell me where he is!" notes the position of the three men  
{Mr Small Eyes is too quiet ... he will be first}  
  
His gut instinct turned out to be accurate. Mr Small Eyes was indeed the first person to attack him. With lightning quick reflexes, Sakuragi caught hold of the fellow & threw him against the nearest tree. Needless to say, this guy was out of the fight almost immediately after losing consciousness. Within seconds, the other two men paired up to attack the boy. The red head managed to deflect Mr Bald Head's attacks. However the third fellow would have succeeded in wounding the red head if Ken had not parried off the strike. Then Ken effectively dispatched Mr Thick Brows with a powerful stroke.  
  
The ferocity of the remaining man's attacks made it impossible for the red head to subdue him. It was obvious that the enemy did not intend to cooperate. Having drawn such a conclusion, Sakuragi decided to take Mr Bald Head out. The boy surprised his attacker by closing the distance between their bodies & banging his forehead against the man's face. Several heartbeats later, the opponent gasped & collapsed.  
  
Hanamichi "........." kicks the fallen man  
Siberian "Unique move" remarks upon the Sakuragi headbutt  
Hanamichi "Thanks" picks up the fallen torchlight  
Siberian "My duty ... & pleasure" replies enigmatically  
Hanamichi "Duty?" wonders about the statement  
Siberian "This way" walks off "Follow me"  
  
A duty? And pleasure? Sakuragi sighed as he followed the stranger. Why did this person save him? Who was he? What was his name? The fact that he knew nothing about his mysterious guide & saviour bothered the boy. The red head wanted answers, but he knew that his questions would have to wait. The first thing on his agenda was to find Rukawa Kaede. All of the sudden, Ken stopped & pointed ahead. There was a faint glow of flickering orange. Were some idiots having a bonfire party in the midst of so many trees?! The pair reached the edge of the forest. There were several people in the clearing.  
  
Siberian "Is that your friend?" points to Rukawa  
Hanamichi "........." takes a step forward  
{Kitsune ...}  
Siberian "Wait" holds onto the boy  
  
Sakuragi did not want to believe his eyes. Rukawa was totally naked! What was that guy doing to Rukawa's private parts?! The red head wanted to charge at the sliver-haired man, but he could not. Siberian had a very secure grip upon his wrist. He was obliged to remain where he was. Sakuragi was told to time his attack on the man in the grey turtleneck in the exact same moment as Ken's strike on the cameraman. Then the boy moved silently into position as he had been told. His brown eyes burned with a colour like molten lava as he heard what the man said as he molested the boy. His throat felt dry as he heard Rukawa's cries of pleasure.  
  
Xavier "You are enjoying this ... aren't you?" grips the boy's pulsating hardness  
{You are such a pretty bitch}  
Kaede "Mmm ..." whimpers   
Xavier "You will want more of this" pushes two wet fingers into Rukawa's tightness "As soon as I find the spot"  
{Your body will automatically crave for more pleasure ...}  
Kaede "AAAHHH!!!" screams   
Xavier "Found it" leers at his helpless captive  
{Now it is my turn ...}  
Kaede "Please ..." begs "Hana ..."  
Xavier "Tell me to fuck you" positions the tip of his cock at the virgin entrance  
{Your cherry is mine}  
  
Time seemed to stand still as chaos ensued. Sakuragi & Ken fell their targets with a single stroke each. Then the red head attacked the silver-haired man. KILL! KILL! KILL! Amalia screamed for mercy as Bombay shot an arrow at her. The woman shook with fear. The first arrow had missed her face by the space of an inch. She would not be so lucky if Omi had reason to release his second arrow. Meanwhile Abyssinian floored the sixth hired hand with a vicious knock to the soft part of the man's head.   
  
Xavier "Come on" faces off with Sakuragi   
{Damn you ... Yuki}  
Hanamichi "........." attacks   
Xavier "Come & get me" taunts the red head  
{Don't blame me if I hurt him}  
  
At this point, Aya would have stepped in to stop the fight if he had not seen Youji's movements. As the invisible noose tightened, Xavier stopped moving immediately. The man had finally realised that someone had effectively looped a thin wire around his neck.   
  
Balinese "Leave immediately ... or ..." tightens the line perceptibly  
Xavier "Who the fuck are you?!" trembles in a mixture anger & fear  
Abyssinian "........." points the tip of his blade at the man "Will you leave?"  
Amalia "We will" runs toward her partner "We will"  
Xavier "You will regret this" shouts a final threat at Aya  
  
Ken released his grip on the red head as soon as the man & woman had gone. Sakuragi's voice shook with anger as he raged at Siberian. WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU STOP ME?! I COULD HAVE DEFEATED THAT BASTARD! DAMN YOU!  
  
Siberian "My name is Ken. I had to stop you because you do not need a criminal record for manslaughter" looks at the boy  
Hanamichi "........." sweeps his gaze across the other three faces  
Bombay "I am Omi" unloads the arrow from his crossbow  
Balinese "Youji" stares at the red head  
{Fiery temperament ...}  
Abyssinian "Hold him" slices the bindings to free Rukawa  
Hanamichi "Kitsune!" holds the heated body in his arms  
Kaede "Hana?" whimpers  
Hanamichi "Kitsune?!" lowers the boy to the ground  
  
What was Rukawa doing?! Had he gone mad?! The boy stared into a pair of glassy blue eyes as the other rubbed his erection against the red head's hand. Then Sakuragi noticed the silky smoothness of the boy's crotch. There was not a single strand of pubic hair. Xavier! That bastard!!!  
  
Hanamichi "What are you doing?!!!" feels the boy's hot lips on his neck  
{We are not alone!!!}  
Kaede "Kissing" leaves a wet trail on the red head's skin  
Hanamichi "Kitsune!" squeaks  
{Not now!!!}  
Bombay "It is pointless for you to reason with him. He has been drugged" shows Sakuragi an empty syringe  
Hanamichi "What?!!!" panics  
{What am I going to do?}  
Bombay "The woman gave your friend a shot of 'Crystal'. It is a powerful sexual stimulant" keeps his crossbow  
Hanamichi "Crystal???" worries  
{Sexual stimulant?!!!}  
Balinese "You need to help him" checks Rukawa's pulse  
Hanamichi "How?" frowns  
{I have not heard of this 'crystal' ...}  
  
The red head listened as Youji explained that the crazy effects of the drug would wear off within a couple of hours. He nodded with obvious relief as the man said that there should be no permanent damages to the boy's mind. Then Sakuragi's face burned with embarrassment as the older man told him that he had to help Rukawa release his sex fluids. The boy gulped as he took a look at Rukawa's erection. There was seven inches of hard cock.  
  
Hanamichi "........." gazes at Rukawa  
{I have not done this before ...}  
Balinese "What are you waiting for? Do you need me to show you?" looks at the red head  
Hanamichi "NO!" pushes the man away "I will not allow you to hurt him"  
{I must do it}  
Balinese "Hurt him?" blinks "What do you mean?"  
Hanamichi "Well ... you will hurt him if ..." stammers "If you put your thing into him"  
{ARGH!!!}  
Balinese "My thing???" starts to laugh "No. No. No. I only meant oral sex"  
Hanamichi "Oral sex ..." gulps  
{You mean I have to suck ...}  
Balinese "Yes" nods   
  
ARGH!!! Having oral sex in front of these guys was just as embarrassing as having sex in public!!! Oh God! Did he really have to suck Rukawa's cock? Then matters were taken out of his hands as the blue-eyed boy rubbed the sensitive organ between his legs. OH NO!!! Sakuragi had forgotten that the other boy was very good at making him hard. THIS WAS NOT FAIR!!! The red head flushed as the other boy unbuttoned his jeans. SHIT! OH SHIT I AM NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR TODAY!!! He gasped as Rukawa took hold of his jerking flesh.   
  
Hanamichi "Nooo!" shudders  
{Not this ...}  
Kaede "........." wets the head of Sakuragi's cock with his tongue  
Hanamichi "Aaahhh" moans  
{Fuck! Oh Fuck!}  
Kaede "........." licks the sides of the red head's rod  
Hanamichi "Kitsune" looks at Rukawa taking the first two inches of it into his mouth  
{Oh God! This feels so good ...}  
  
By this time, the red head had more or less lost his earlier inhibitions. If Rukawa could do such a thing to him, he must also be able to do the same thing to the boy. I CAN DO IT! I WILL DO IT! I MUST DO IT! Sakuragi gently pried his lover's jaws off his aching cock. His heart ached to see tears in those blue eyes. Did Rukawa even know what he was doing? Then he shifted their bodies into a sixty-nine position, so that both boys could have accessed to each other's erection at the same thing. I HAVE TO DO THIS! He experimented by touching the head of the other boy's penis with a finger. Sakuragi wet his lips as the swollen organ jerked in response. Then he lifted his head to get a taste of Rukawa's cock. TASTING. LICKING. TASTING. SUCKING. Heated moans soon filled the air.  
  
Balinese "Looks like he does not need my help after all" grins  
Siberian "Those two ..." feels blood rushing to his sex  
{Watching them is making me hard}  
Balinese "What a pity" licks his lips  
Abyssinian "Youji ..." warns the most promiscuous member of the team  
{They are off limits for you}  
Balinese "Okay. I know" flashes a smile at Aya "I was just joking"  
Bombay "Sakuragi is getting the hang of it" looks at the red head taking five inches of Rukawa's cock into his mouth  
  
The youngest member of the team turned red as he realised what he said. Omi often masturbated, but technically he was still a virgin. If he had not discovered that Ouka was his half-sister, he might have shared his first sexual experience with her. If the enemy had not killed that girl, he could have been with her. Takatori Ouka was a very special girl. The nineteen-year-old boy was sure that he would never be able to forget her  
  
Everyone watched as Rukawa released his third load of semen onto the red head's face. Aya struggled to keep an impassive mask on his face. He did not want the rest to know that the sight of two teenage males being intimate with each other had an effect on him. Violet eyes stared as the red head cleaned the droplets of milky fluid off Rukawa's cock with a pinkish tongue. How would it feel to have that eager mouth upon his throbbing organ?   
  
Abyssinian "Stop ..." closes his eyes  
{My only job is to keep Sakuragi Hanamichi safe}  
Balinese "I agree" nods "The worst is over. We should shift the boys indoors"  
  
Aya could have said that Youji had misunderstood him, but he remained silent. The man watched as Balinese made it clear to Sakuragi that they had to go indoors before the red head's friend caught a cold. The red head reacted very quickly as he discovered that Rukawa's skin had cooled remarkably. He quickly covered the boy with Aya's cloak & carried him to Youji's vehicle. Then he rushed back to the chalet to collect their bags.  
  
Ayako "Sakuragi! Did you find Rukawa?" corners the red head  
{Where is he?}  
Hanamichi "Yes" nods nervously   
{I need to get out of here}  
Ayako "There is something is in your hair" points to a glob in the boy's hair   
{Translucent gel ...}  
Hanamichi "YAAA!!!" backs away "Nothing! There is nothing in my hair!"  
{ARGH!!! Ken must have missed a spot!!!}  
Ayako ""The two of you are going home so soon?" wonders  
{Together?}  
  
She blinked as her mind tried to process what Sakuragi said. The boy was saying that he had found the Stupid Kitsune rolling around in the sand. Then he mumbled something about the latter being like a ball on the beach. What was that fellow talking about? Most of the things that he told her did not make any sense. Except for the last part about the other fellow having stomachaches so he had to send the boy home.   
  
  
To be continued ......... 


	6. Chapter 06 of 08

Title: TIES THAT BIND  
Series: 2  
Chapter: 6 of 8  
Author: Mist  
Genre: Yaoi   
Pairing: RuHana/HanaRu  
Rating: R  
Archive: SD Fic ; Fanfiction.Net  
Email: myst_sg@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: SD characters belong to Inoue Takehito ; WK characters belong to Project Weiss ; The song 'Hungry Eyes' belongs to Eric Carmen  
Warning: Bad Language! Sexual References!!!  
Note to readers: This is a series of shounen-ai/yaoi fiction. Hence if you decide to read it, I think that you (the reader) are receptive towards homosexual fan fiction. So please do not email flames to me (the author) ... For those who have other comments & opinions, I welcome your feedback ... Thank you ... ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Sakuragi's Apartment - 24 November]  
It was very likely that he would remember today's events for the rest of his life. Sakuragi could never have guessed that a single day in his mundane life would turn out to be so overwhelming. The highlights of the day began with the humiliating incident at Shohoku where he ended up sitting on Hanagata of Shoyo. This was followed by a heart-pounding episode at the park where Rukawa had more or less gotten the better of him. Next on the list was the incredible shopping trip at the supermarket with that boy. He had discovered a new side to his teammate's personality. Subsequently the two boys spent some unexpectedly peaceful hours in Rukawa's kitchen preparing garlic chicken for Ayako's barbecue. Last but not least was the unpleasant confrontation at the beach where he had to rescue the blue-eyed boy from two foreigners.  
  
The red head stretched his stiff muscles & glanced at the person whose head was resting on his pillow. Except for Mito Yohei & his aunt, Sakuragi had never invited any other people into his home. Now he had Rukawa Kaede lying in his bed plus four other potentially dangerous strangers inside his walls. Who were those guys anyway? Though they had told him their names, but none of them said anything to explain their timely presence. The boy doubted that he could have gotten to Rukawa in time if Ken had not led him through the woods. Sakuragi appreciated that person's help, but still he felt uneasy for the four had used some very unique looking weapons when they fought the enemy. Were they part of the nation's secret police? Had they been sent to apprehend Xavier & Amalia for their crimes?  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!!!   
  
Bombay "Hi" walks into the room with a basin of water & towels "Thought that you will need these"  
Hanamichi "........." blinks  
{Omi ...}  
Bombay "Are you okay?" steps closer to the red head  
Hanamichi "Yes" nods "Thanks"  
{What exactly are you? Police? Military? Yakuza?}  
Bombay "Can I take some eggs from your fridge? I will replace them tomorrow morning" smiles  
Hanamichi "Huh?" stares at the stranger "Yeah"  
{What can I say?}  
  
How old was this Omi person? Sixteen? Seventeen? Could he be even older than Akagi? Poor Gori would surely cry if he knew that someone who was older than him could look so much younger. The red head knew that Akagi Takenori was touchy about his matured looks. Sakuragi shook his head. This was not the time to think about that fellow's sensitivities. Youji had said that Rukawa Kaede's problem was not over yet. Maybe there was still time to clean some of the stickiness off that body. He dipped a towel into the basin of water & started wiping the gunk of the boy's abdomen. Time was precious. His hands moved quickly to finish the task. Then the red head ran into the bathroom for a refreshing shower.   
  
Hanamichi "Ayako ..." squeezes a huge dollop of shampoo onto his head  
{That was really close ... she could have found his sperm in my hair}  
  
What had he told Ayako? He could not recall much of the earlier conversation. It was very likely that the persistent girl would make him explain his odd behaviour at the soonest possible opportunity. The red head was not looking forward to the coming Monday at school. There was no way that he could tell anyone that he had been having oral sex with Rukawa. In this case, the facts of the situation would definitely create a scandal. Sakuragi was quite happy at Shohoku, so he had no wish to be expelled from the school for shameful behaviour.  
  
Hanamichi "Am I gay?" sighs  
{But I have never been attracted to other guys ... ARGH! ... only him}  
  
Oh shit! Oh shit! The boy knew that he was in deep trouble. Reality was that Sakuragi Hanamichi was attracted to the blue-eyed boy. Reality was Sakuragi Hanamichi liked being kissed by the blue-eyed boy. Reality was that Sakuragi Hanamichi enjoyed having oral sex with the blue-eyed boy. The red head sighed as he reached for his bath robe. He was sure that his Father would have wanted to kill his perverted son if that man was still alive. Homosexual people did not have a recognised place in Japanese society.  
  
Where am I? Rukawa blinked. He looked around. Then he saw something, which clearly showed him that he was in Sakuragi's room. There was a huge piece of paper on the wall that read 'I AM TENSAI. I WILL DEFEAT THE STUPID KITSUNE, THE POINTY HEAD, THE RESERVE PLAYER AND THE MATURED-LOOKING MAN'. That boy really had an ego problem. Certainly no other person that he knew would ever do such a thing. Rukawa groaned as he tried to sit up. What was wrong with his body? He was aching all over. Why was he in the red head's bed? Then he saw the marks on his wrists & froze.  
  
Kaede "No ..." recalls  
{They ambushed me ... then I was ...}  
  
Bits & pieces of memory surfaced & filled up the blanks in his mind. Those bastards! Six men had ambushed him. One of them had used chloroform to knock him out. Then Amalia injected something into his body that fogged up his mind. THAT BITCH! He knew that Xavier had touched him. THAT BASTARD!!! He had allowed his body to be humiliated & used. Rukawa clenched his fists. There was no other choice. It was the only way to keep his sanity. He had deluded himself into thinking that he was with the red head. Sakuragi's lips were kissing him. Sakuragi's hands were caressing him. Sakuragi's fingers were moving within him. Damn it! What had he done to deserve such treatment?! Damn that bastard!!!  
  
Kaede "No ... not again" shivers  
{No! It is starting again!}  
  
Rukawa looked out the window at the stars in the sky. He shuddered as his hands moved over heated skin. Slowly but surely, he could feel the rising need within. The boy moaned as another memory flashed in his mind. He had seduced Sakuragi. He had tasted the red head's flesh. In response, the other boy had done the same to his body. He remembered the guttural sounds that they made. How long had they been at it?   
  
Kaede "ARGH!" reaches across the bed to switch on some music  
{Maybe music will clear my mind}  
  
Staring at the ceiling, Rukawa wondered where was the red head. Did he enjoy oral sex? He certainly hoped so. Was it the drug? Or was it lust? The boy could feel his cock getting hard as he thought about the pleasure that they shared. Humans were able to conquer Nature, but they were nothing more than slaves to their baser instincts. What would Sakuragi say if the boy knew how much Rukawa wanted to make love to him with his mouth & fingers? Yes or no? His mind said that it would be lucky if they could remain as friends afterwards. His heart hoped that Sakuragi would accept him. Hearing sounds, Rukawa turned his head to see a pair of familiar eyes looking at him.   
  
~~~Rukawa's thoughts~~~  
Sakuragi Hanamichi. Do'aho. I had always called you a fool & an idiot. At the very beginning, I really meant to insult you. Then my intentions changed. Did you know that I only wanted to annoy you? I wanted to see you burning helplessly with rage. Did you know that the colour of your hair was a perfect match for your personality? I wanted to see you staring at me with flaming passion in your eyes. Did you know that I had been meaning to tell you these things & more? A feeling inside me that would not subside. Every time that I looked at you with these hungry eyes, it only got stronger. I fantasized about you & me.  
~~~.........~~~  
  
I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feeling that won't subside  
I look at you & I fantasize  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sight  
With these hungry eyes  
One look at you & I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you & I  
  
~~~Rukawa's thoughts~~~  
Sakuragi Hanamichi. Darling. Now I thought of you as my dearest fool & beloved idiot. I got you in my sight.. My lips ached with the need to kiss you. My hands ached for they wished to hold you. My body ached with the desire to possess you. At last I could not longer disguise the longing in these hungry eyes.   
~~~.........~~~  
  
Kaede "Come ..." wets lips   
{Do you feel this magic between you & I?}  
  
~~~Rukawa's thoughts~~~  
Sakuragi Hanamichi. Tonight I wanted to hold you within these arms with affection & tenderness. Tonight I needed you to hear me out with patience & understanding. Tonight I wished to show you what my love could be all about. Please understand that I am only an amateur in these things.   
~~~.........~~~  
  
I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sight  
With these hungry eyes  
One look at you & I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you & I  
  
Kaede "To me" bites lip  
{One look at you ... I can no longer hide}  
Hanamichi "Why?" steps closer  
Kaede "Because I say so" catches hold of the edge of his bathrobe  
{I am hungry to see you}  
Hanamichi "........." stands still as a tug sends the robe sliding off his body  
Kaede "I want you" pulls the boy to the bed  
{I need to have you}  
Hanamichi "Aaahhh" grips hold of Rukawa's shoulder  
Kaede "Tell me what you feel" moves to lie between the red head's thighs  
{Show me what your body needs}  
  
Now I've got you in my sight  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
This love was meant to be  
  
~~~Rukawa's thoughts~~~  
Sakuragi Hanamichi. Had I taken you by surprise? Your eyes said yes. Had my words shocked you? Your expression said yes. Had my touch electrified you? Your body said yes. Had my kisses excited you? Your entire being was saying yes as well ... but still I needed you to see, that this closeness was meant to be. There was something magical between you & me. What would you say if I told you that this feeling was meant to be?   
~~~.........~~~  
  
[Sakuragi's Apartment - 25 November]  
First rays of the sun came through the windows to find the two boys sleeping with their arms around each other. Who was hugging whom? It was really difficult to tell. However it was a miracle that the dark-haired boy had not once smacked, punched, kicked nor strangled the other person in the bed. For after all, this blue-eyed boy did have a reputation of thrashing people who dared to disturb his sleep. Actually Rukawa was too tired to do anything but to just lay still & rest. The drug had been very potent. In total, he had ejaculated another eight times in Sakuragi's bed.   
  
He was tired, but sated. Opening his eyes, Rukawa studied the features of the red head. Sakuragi was also physically drained. Poor boy. Evidence of last night's passion was everywhere. The entire set of bedcovers was ruined. He would have to help with the laundry for he was doubtlessly responsible for most of the damage. Then his saw something that caused him to curse loudly. The skin on his wrists was red. These marks were not the kind that faded easily. He would have to wear wristbands for the next couple of days.   
  
Kaede "Son of a bitch!" touches the raw skin  
{I want to kill that bastard!!!}  
Hanamichi "Huh?" blinks  
Kaede "What?" growls  
{I want to skin that bastard!!!}  
Hanamichi "What? What?" stares  
Kaede "........." mumbles  
{I want to destroy that bastard!!!}  
Hanamichi "What is wrong with you?!" sits up  
Kaede "NOTHING!!!" gets out from the bed  
{ARGH! Every muscle in this body is aching ...}  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THAT GUY?!!! The red head stared as Rukawa walked ever so slowly to the bathroom. He would have laughed at the other boy's way of walking if he could. However that person's hostile attitude had really hurt him. What was the matter? Was he already regretting the things that happened between them? Was he going to say that he did not really want to do those things with him? Was he going to put on an act to pretend that there was nothing between them?   
  
Disappointment quickly turned to rage as a mode of self-preservation. Why did Rukawa say that he wanted him? Why did Rukawa ask him to reveal his feelings? Why did Rukawa touch him so lovingly if he meant so little to him? Rukawa made him believe that there could be something magical between the two of them. He had been such a fool The red head hurled his pillow off the bed in anger. Of course, the blue-eyed boy had previously said that he liked him, but liking did not justify the things which they did. Hot tears filled his eyes & ran down his cheeks.  
  
The blue-eyed boy stared at Sakuragi in confusion when the latter simply threw a tracksuit at him. The red head stubbornly refused to meet his eyes. Rukawa froze as the other boy told him to get out of his house as soon as possible. Why? Was Sakuragi angry about last night?   
  
RING! RING! RING! ... RING! RING! RING! ... RING! RING! RING!  
  
Kaede "Phone ..." stares at the oddly shaped appliance  
Hanamichi "I know" picks up the receiver "Hello?"  
Kaede 'So ..." takes a deep breath "Thanks"  
  
What? Thanks? Why? Sakuragi gripped the receiver with so much force that the whiteness of his knuckles showed. That was not what I wanted to hear! I did not need your gratitude! Damn it! Damn you, Rukawa Kaede, but I might have really fallen in love with you.  
  
[Hamajin Restaurant - 25 November]  
The woman looked at her watch nervously. The boy's grandfather would be here in another half an hour's time. Alvarez had arranged this dinner so that she might formally introduce the two persons to each other. She hoped that her nephew would not be late. Ms Sakuragi had told the boy to arrive at seven o'clock. Would he hate her for hiding the truth from him? The red head's voice had sounded stiff & formal when they spoke on the phone. She needed a little time to explain the situation to the boy.  
  
Then the voice of the waitress announced that Sakuragi Hanamichi had arrived. The kimono-clad woman bowed as the tall youngster walked past her bent over form. He looked around the room. The area was minimally decorated with a pair of Japanese swords & a couple of wall scrolls.   
  
Ms Sakuragi "What do you think of this place?" wonders if the boy had grown even taller  
Hanamichi "Simple" shrugs "Maybe expensive as well"  
Ms Sakuragi "True" smiles  
Hanamichi "So who is paying for this dinner?" notices the third set of utensils  
Ms Sakuragi "Your Grandfather" studies his reaction  
Hanamichi "........." looks up sharply "Who?!"  
Ms Sakuragi "The Father of your late Mother" sighs "I am sorry for not telling this to you earlier"  
  
What was the woman being sorry about? This lousy day had started with that fallout with Rukawa. Was it going to end just as badly? Just for the sake of asking, he requested for an explanation. Strangely enough, a layer of ice seemed to form over his heart as he listened to what she said.   
  
His Mother was an American woman named Janine Alvarez. She ran away from her rich family to marry a Japanese man. As a result, the woman's Father disowned her. The pair had been happy for a very short period of time. Then Janine got pregnant. Alas she had died after giving birth to a healthy little red head. The lost of his beloved wife had destroyed the man. Eventually death freed that man from living hell. Just when Ms Sakuragi was troubled over the future of the red head, someone contacted her from overseas. After a discussion, the boy's Grandfather started remitting sums of money to pay for his education, residence & other necessities in life.  
  
Ms Sakuragi "He came to my house to talk about you" looks down "Your Grandfather wants to bring you to America"  
Hanamichi "America?" stares blankly at his hands  
{Why?}  
Ms Sakuragi "He tells me that you will have a bright future" grips fists tightly  
Hanamichi "........." says nothing  
{When?}  
Ms Sakuragi "He is here" sees shadows upon the shoji panel  
  
Alvarez looked at the woman when the door opened. She nodded in reply to mean that she had explained the situation to the boy. Then she stared at the four strangers behind the Old Man. Three of them looked to be older than her nephew. Ms Sakuragi glanced sharply at Alvarez when he said that they were to be the red head's bodyguards.  
  
Alvarez "Do you remember me? We have met before ..." smiles  
Hanamichi "I do not understand" looks at the man  
{I do not remember ...}  
Alvarez "You will have plenty of time" assures the boy "Next week ... we are going back to New York"  
Hanamichi "What?" stares  
{Leave? Leave this life behind? ... what about him?}  
Alvarez "You do not need to worry about anything ..." raises his pair of chopsticks  
Hanamichi "But ..." shakes head  
{I cannot leave now ... Kitsune ... Yohei ...}  
  
Sakuragi's expression hardened as he listened to the Old Man's words. This person kept on talking about his future, career, money & societal status. Perhaps his late Mother had been wise to escape from such a family. Did Alvarez truly think that money was everything?  
  
At this point, the red head was not aware that his refusal was drawing another person's interest upon him. Abyssinian's violet eyes studied the boy's side profile. Aya was curious about Sakuragi Hanamichi. Was the boy not interested in money at all? Cash was the most useful commodity in the world.  
  
  
To be continued ......... 


	7. Chapter 07 of 08

Title: TIES THAT BIND  
Series: 2  
Chapter: 7 of 8  
Author: Mist  
Genre: Yaoi   
Pairing: RuHana/HanaRu  
Rating: R  
Archive: SD Fic ; Fanfiction.Net  
Email: myst_sg@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: SD characters belong to Inoue Takehito ; WK characters belong to Project Weiss   
Warning: Bad Language! Sexual References!!!  
Note to readers: This is a series of shounen-ai/yaoi fiction. Hence if you decide to read it, I think that you (the reader) are receptive towards homosexual fan fiction. So please do not email flames to me (the author) ... For those who have other comments & opinions, I welcome your feedback ... Thank you ... ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Shohoku High School - 26 November]  
Four boys had similarly mystified expressions on their faces as they looked at one another. What was wrong with the red head today? The boy had not spoken a single word to them. The range of facial & sound expressions was the only indication that he had heard the things that they were saying to him. Sakuragi frowned. Sakuragi sighed. Sakuragi pouted. Sakuragi moaned. Sakuragi glowered. Sakuragi sighed. What had happened to the boy over the last weekend? Some of the signs suggested that this person had just suffered an emotional setback such as being rejected by a girl. Yet other signs said otherwise.  
  
Hanamichi "........." growls  
Takamiya "Just look at him" waves a hand in front of the red head "Simply growls ... but says nothing"  
Hanamichi "Huuuh" sighs  
Noma "Now he is making that sound again" shakes head  
Okusu "Just leave him alone" stares at Sakuragi  
Yohei "Hanamichi?" shakes the boy  
{What is the matter?}  
Hanamichi "Huh???" rubs tired eyes  
Takamiya "Hey guys! Someone is staring at us" points   
Okusu "........." looks at the blue-eyed boy "Not at us. Only at Sakuragi Hanamichi"  
Yohei "........." gazes across the tables at Rukawa  
{Does this have something to do with you?}  
  
The blue-eyed boy saw Mito Yohei's probing look, but took no notice of it. Rukawa Kaede was in no mood to explain his actions to anyone. So he got up from the seat & walked away. Damn it. He had to find a way to speak with Sakuragi in private. Was there a way to get rid of those four fellows for a couple of minutes?   
  
[L'Amphone, Harajuku - 27 November]  
Foie gras was French for goose liver?! The Old Man had said that goose liver was served as a delicacy in France. Sakuragi gazed at the tiny serving of foie gras quietly. There was no denial that it looked very nice. However he had tasted stuff that looked fine, but tasted awful. Furthermore he was not fond of eating animal parts such as intestines, kidneys & livers. Picking up the fork, the red head studied the three faces around him for several seconds. Then he stabbed the fork through the entire piece of liver, stuffed it into his mouth & swallowed it in a single gulp.  
  
Abyssinian "........." stares at the boy  
{Amazing ...}  
Hanamichi "What?" eyes Aya  
{What are you looking at?!}  
Abyssinian "Nothing" turns away  
{Simply unbelievable ...}  
Alvarez "Hanamichi?" looks at Sakuragi "Have you come up with a better answer?"  
Hanamichi "No ..." shakes head  
{I prefer to stay here}  
Alvarez "My boy ... I want you to think it over very seriously for the next couple of days" sips wine  
Hanamichi "But ..." puts the fork down  
{I have already given you my answer}  
Alvarez "Stop & think" pins the red head with a serious look "You have everything to gain & nothing to lose"  
  
Nothing to lose? How could the Old Man say that he had 'nothing to lose'? Was the man totally blind to fact that he had a life in Japan? The red head glared at Alvarez angrily. He would love to tell the idiot to stop pestering him, but he could not do so. Ms Sakuragi had made him promise that he would exercise more patience & understanding whenever he spoke with this particular person. The woman said that he should at least be grateful for his Grandfather's financial support during the last couple of years.   
  
[Shohoku High School - 28 November]  
Mito Yohei leaned back against the chair & yawned. All of a sudden, he caught sight of a skinny fellow glaring at him. What the hell? Was the scrawny rat looking for trouble? Mito stared at the stranger with an unspoken challenge in his dark eyes. As he had expected, the fellow looked away. Then he heard the red head's muttered complaints as the boy tried to locate a suitable book amongst the crowded shelves. This was Sakuragi Hanamichi's first visit to the school library. The boy was warned that he could either write another book review after reading something appropriate or fail the subject.  
  
Hanamichi "I hate book reviews. What is the use of writing book reviews?" grumbles  
Yohei "Rukawa" notices another rare visitor to the library  
Hanamichi "I hate books!" goes to another row of shelves  
Kaede "Do'aho" looks at the red head  
{What are you doing here?}  
Hanamichi "........." walks away  
Kaede "........." follows Sakuragi all the way to the back of the room  
{Will you stop & listen?!}  
Hanamichi "Stop following me!" stares at Rukawa  
Kaede "No" catches hold of the boy "Why are you avoiding me?"  
{Tell me the reason}  
Hanamichi "Why? Because this is what you want. Because there is 'NOTHING' between us!" glares  
Kaede "What I want?!" grips the fellow's arms tightly  
{What are you talking about?}   
  
Books scattered to the floor as Rukawa knocked over a trolley of books when he fell. People stared as Sakuragi hurried out of the library. They started talking as Rukawa picked himself up to run after the boy. Finally the chase ended on the rooftop. The boys took deep breaths of cold air as they stared at each other. The red head shoved the latter against the railing when the guy made a move to grab his arm. One person pulled. Both boys fell. One person growled. The other yelled. Suddenly there was silence. Sakuragi's bottom lip bled as he looked into a pair of stormy blue eyes. The red head was totally shocked by Rukawa's aggressiveness.  
  
Hanamichi "........." tastes blood "Owww"  
{The Stupid Kitsune bit me}  
Kaede "Shut up!" pins the boy's arms above the head  
Hanamichi "Let me go" squirms  
{Get off me!}  
Kaede "No" sucks at Sakuragi's bleeding lip "No"  
Hanamichi "Kitsune" closes eyes  
{Why are you doing this?}  
  
Sakuragi shuddered as he felt Rukawa's lips upon his neck. Damn it. Where did this fellow learn these tricks? It was so unfair. From a certain point of view, things got worse for the red head when the other guy started gyrating his hips against his groin. Oh shit! Was there a way to stop the blood from rushing towards his cock? Rukawa smirked for he could feel the telltale hardness underneath him. Feelings could remain unsaid or be denied, but physical evidence such as an erected manhood was impossible to hide. By hook or by crook, he would find a way to make Sakuragi admit the fact that he wanted him.   
  
[Sakuragi's Apartment - 29 November]  
Was it a sign from the Gods? Or was it just a coincidence? Aya sighed as he stared at the yellowish-green vase on the table. A month before the death of his parents, his Father had bought such a vase for his wife upon his return from a business trip. His Mother had loved the gift so much that she would buy fresh flowers for the vase each week. Red roses. Pink roses. Yellow roses. White roses. The woman had also been very fond of roses. Needless to say, the flowers were an unnecessary expense but his Father said nothing of it. The man only wanted his spouse to be happy.   
  
Abyssinian "Father ... Mother ..." whispers  
  
A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. Omi popped out of the kitchen to open the door. Aya's expression froze when he saw Youji. What was he doing here? No one had told him that this person was coming. He would not bought the dozen of white roses if he had known about this visitor. The man moved quickly to clear the unwanted bits of leaves & stems off the table. Then he walked towards the kitchen. Sakuragi was smiling as he nodded in reply to something that Omi said. The red head was in a good mood today.  
  
Balinese "What are you looking at?" peers over Aya's shoulder  
Abyssinian "Nothing" dumps the bag of unwanted cuttings into the trash can  
{The boy ...}  
Balinese "The red head?" wonders  
Abyssinian "........." turns away  
{Yes ...}  
  
The man knew that he was drawn towards the boy, but he had no intention of admitting it to anyone. This was one of those times that Youji's perceptiveness annoyed him. He gritted his teeth & walked away. Actually Aya was more annoyed with his own behaviour. Why did he keep looking at Sakuragi Hanamichi? Was he curious about the boy? Or was it something else?  
  
[Rukawa's Apartment - 30 November]  
Bodyguards? The four men were Sakuragi Hanamichi's bodyguards? Why did he need to have bodyguards? Rukawa frowned as he recalled an earlier conversation with the red head. The boy had been very animated when he spoke about Aya & Omi. It sounded as if Sakuragi had gotten used to living with two strangers in the same flat. The blue-eyed boy could tell that his teammate was getting along very well with Omi. However he was uncomfortable with the red head's tone when he spoke about Aya.   
  
RING! ...... RING! RING!!! ...... RING!   
  
Rukawa dried his soapy hands with a towel as he walked into the living room. Ayako had no reason to call at ten o'clock at night, so the caller had to be either his Father or his Mother. As it turned out, his deduction was absolutely correct. Mrs Rukawa was calling to speak with her son.  
  
[Sakuragi's Apartment - 01 December]  
Seven days had passed very quickly. Within this short period of time, Sakuragi had gotten used to living with two additional persons & Omi had easily settled into a daily routine. During daytime, the youngest member of Weiss took care of the household chores. At night, he would spend the hours of darkness in front of his notebook computer. Aya was the only person who felt a little out of place in the situation. The man felt that there was no actual need for his presence in the house. There was nothing for him to do within the walls that marked the boundaries of the red head's home.  
  
Abyssinian "If only ..." stares at Omi's note on the fridge "Maybe ..."  
{I can try}  
  
Bombay had left a note asking him to make the red head's breakfast for he had gone to take a look at the Computer & Electronics Exhibition that was being held in Tokyo. Omi was an expert with computers. The young man was also an experienced hacker. No system had been able to withhold any secrets from him. The amiable fellow was a walking nightmare for a number of electronic security firms.   
  
Abyssinian "I will do it" takes eggs, bacon & sausages  
{I just need to be careful ...}  
  
What was the time? It was eleven o'clock. The boy yawned & blinked his eyes. During the cold months of the year, Sakuragi loved spending time under layers of warm blankets. Then the red head sighed. He would have to start studying for next week's examinations. The teachers had warned him that he would have to repeat the first year of high school if he was to fail four subjects or more. What a horrible idea! The boy shook his head frantically to clear the scary thought out of his head.   
  
Then someone knocked on his door. It was the man who liked roses. Aya was responsible for the vase of white blooms on the dinner table. The boy had no complaints for it was very nicely done. However this was the first time that Sakuragi had met a man who bought flowers for no obvious reason.   
  
Abyssinian "Breakfast" brings a tray into the room  
{I hope that you will like it}  
Hanamichi "Thanks" smiles  
  
RING! RING!!! ...... RING! RING!!! ...... RING! RING!!!  
  
Abyssinian "Hello ..." picks up the call  
Kaede "........." wonders  
{Wrong number?}  
Abyssinian "Hello? Is anyone there??" looks at the red head "Sakuragi ... do you get prank calls?"  
Kaede "........." frowns  
{What is this guy doing in his room?!}  
Abyssinian "Hello? Either speak up or stop bothering us" waits for a response  
Kaede "RRR!!!" growls  
{Stop bothering 'US'? ... ARGH!!!}  
Abyssinian "Huh? I hear some growling. Does one of your friends have a dog?" stares at the receiver "Mad dog"  
Kaede "AARRRR!!!" grips the receiver with both hands as anger veins appear at the back his head  
{Dog? Who is he calling a MAD DOG?!!!}  
Abyssinian "I give up" sighs "Good bye"  
  
The boy stared at Aya who shrugged as if nothing had happened. Should I tell him not to answer the next call? Who called? It would not be so bad if it had been Mito Yohei. The red head hoped that the previous caller was not Ayako. Suddenly the phone started ringing again. Both guys stared at the phone. Could it be the same person? Aya stepped out of the way as Sakuragi reached for the receiver.   
  
Hanamichi "Hello?" yawns  
Kaede "Do'aho" smiles at hearing Sakuragi's voice  
{Where were you just now?}  
Hanamichi "Kitsune?" blinks  
Kaede "WHO is in your room?" starts fuming   
{Who called me a 'mad dog'?}  
Hanamichi "Who?" glances at the man "Aya"  
Kaede "What is HE doing in your room?!" scowls  
{The guy with the katana}  
Hanamichi "Sitting on my bed" drags the phone across the room  
Kaede "On YOUR bed?!" narrows eyes  
{WHAT IS ANOTHER MAN DOING IN YOUR BED?!}  
Hanamichi "Yes" wonders "Are you okay? You sound funny"  
Kaede "........." takes a deep breath "FUNNY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FUNNY!"  
{THIS IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL!}  
Hanamichi "Wait a minute" stares at the phone "How did you get my number?"  
  
What?! Was that all that the fool could say? Rukawa rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned against the wall. The boy found it difficult to believe that the red head could ask such a thoughtless question. Had the idiot forgotten that there were supposed to be closer than friends? The blue-eyed boy sighed as the ill-timed question echoed in the depths of his mind. This could the reason why the red head had difficulty getting a girlfriend. There were times when saying the wrong thing was worse than not saying anything at all.   
  
Kaede "........." sighs  
{How did I get your number ...}  
Hanamichi "Hello" yawns "Are you still there?"  
Kaede "Yes" scratches his head  
{Do you really want to know where I got your telephone number?}  
Hanamichi "So ..." rubs eyes "Why are you calling?"   
Kaede "Because ..." tries to imagine the look on Sakuragi's face "You are going out with me"  
{Are you surprised?}  
Hanamichi "Huh?" blinks  
Kaede "Meet me at the train station at four" looks at his watch  
{Five hours more to go ...}  
Hanamichi "Meet you?" stares at the clock  
Kaede "Yes ... see you later" wonders if the red head will turn up  
{Then you will tell me what is that man doing in your room}  
  
After switching on the answering machine, Rukawa walked into the kitchen. Looking at the noodles in the pot, he thought of the joy in his Mother's voice when she heard the word 'yes' from him. The woman was thrilled to hear that her son would be coming back home for the get-together. She had also been speechless for close to a minute when the boy said that he would be bringing someone else to the party. Then the boy told her very quickly that he planned to travel the distance between Kanagawa & Kyoto by train. Thus it was only necessary for Kayama to pick him up from Kyoto City Station at seven o'clock.  
  
Meanwhile the red head was still staring at the phone in his hand. What was that all about? It sounded like Rukawa Kaede had just asked him out. The boy put the receiver down with a little smile on his face. Was this considered to be their first date? Sakuragi grinned as he hugged the bear-shaped bolster to his chest. Hang on. What was he so happy about? Rukawa did not say that it was an official 'date. This could simply be a regular night out between two guys. It could like one of those outings between Mito Yohei & him.  
  
Hanamichi "Hehe" grins  
{I am going out with ...}  
Abyssinian "........." stares at the boy  
{Are you going to eat this?}  
Hanamichi "Oh ..." scratches the back of the head "What to wear? Where are we going to?"  
{Dinner? Movie? Pacinko? No ... definitely pacinko}  
Abyssinian "........." sighs  
{Maybe I am just wasting my time, but I ...}  
  
Aya turned away to look out the window because he did not wish the boy to see the look of confusion on his face. The man was happy when Sakuragi smiled & thanked him for the food. Now he felt pain because the other person's call had caused the boy to forget about the plate of bacon, eggs & sausages.   
  
Abyssinian "Damn ..." mutters  
{What is happening to me?}  
Hanamichi "Bwahahaha!" grins  
{ARGH! I have to stop smiling like an idiot}  
Abyssinian "Was that Rukawa Kaede?" looks at the boy  
{The boy that you risked your life to save}  
Hanamichi "Eee? How did you know?" laughs  
{You must be thinking that I am an idiot ...}  
Abyssinian "Good guess" shrugs  
{I wonder what would the Old Man say if he knows about this ...}  
  
He was expected to report such things to Alvarez, but Aya would say nothing for the time being. Why? There was no easy answer to such a question.   
  
  
To be continued ......... 


	8. Chapter 08 of 08

Title: TIES THAT BIND  
  
Series: 2  
  
Chapter: 8 of 8  
  
Author: Mist  
  
Genre: Yaoi   
  
Pairing: RuHana/HanaRu  
  
Rating: R  
  
Archive: SD Fic ; Fanfiction.Net  
  
Email: myst_sg@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: SD characters belong to Inoue Takehito ; WK characters belong to Project Weiss   
  
Warning: Bad Language! Sexual References!!!  
  
Note to readers: This is a series of shounen-ai/yaoi fiction. Hence if you decide to read it, I think that you (the reader) are receptive towards homosexual fan fiction. So please do not email flames to me (the author) ... For those who have other comments & opinions, I welcome your feedback ... Thank you ... ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Sakuragi's Apartment - 01 December]  
  
At three o'clock, Aya popped his head into Sakuragi's bedroom to make sure that the boy was awake. The red head had asked the man to wake him up if he had really fallen asleep amongst the piles of textbooks & notes. Nothing was able to put the boy to sleep more quickly than an open mathematics textbook. Topics such as calculus & trigonometry might fascinate some people, but this teenager had found the repetitive application of standard formulas to be incredibly dull. Unfortunately there was nothing that he could do about it, because the study of mathematics was part of the academic syllabus. There was no one in the bedroom, but Aya could hear the sound of running water from the bathroom. This meant that Sakuragi Hanamichi was definitely awake.   
  
A flutter of wings at the window caught the man's attention. Aya & the brightly coloured bird stared at each other suspiciously for several seconds. When he took a step forward towards the window, it hopped three steps backwards on the ledge. What was it doing here? The man wondered as he carefully moved away from the creature. Movements of the feathered head indicated that the bird was looking for something. Ruby eyes searched the room as its beak pecked upon the windowpane. Next the bathroom door opened. As a person with wet red hair came into view, the creature flapped its wings excitedly.  
  
Hanamichi "Hello" smiles  
  
Abyssinian "So ..." looks at the boy  
  
{I should have known ...}  
  
Hanamichi "Why are you still around?" opens a gap in the window "Your friends have gone elsewhere to escape winter"  
  
Evidently the fact that it was the middle of winter did nothing to dampen the bird's enthusiasm in seeing the owner of the flat. When the gap was wide enough, it spread its wings & flew into the room. Aya watched as the creature landed on the back of Sakuragi's chair. It waited as the red head took something out from underneath his desk. The bird chirped happily as the boy scooped some birdfeed into a dish.   
  
Hanamichi "Come on" looks at the bird "Lunchtime"  
  
{I am in a hurry today}  
  
Abyssinian "........." studies the interaction between boy & bird  
  
{Strange ... they seem to understand each other}  
  
Hanamichi "What am I going to wear?" sighs  
  
{What is he going to wear?}  
  
With a damp towel wrapped around his hips, the boy mumbled softly to himself as he opened the doors of his wardrobe. What was he supposed to wear? Formal black pants with the grey sweater that was a present from Yohei? Or dark brown jeans paired with his favourite white shirt? Would a jacket be necessary? The bird twittered as Sakuragi grumbled.   
  
Hanamichi "ARGH! I really cannot decide" moans  
  
{Can someone just help me decide ...)  
  
Abyssinian "Is it really so important?" looks at the boy  
  
{Is Rukawa Kaede so important to you?}  
  
Hanamichi "........." nods sheepishly  
  
{Of course ... though I have never thought that my first date would be with a guy}  
  
Pinkish cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red as certain thoughts resurfaced in his head. Not so long ago, he was kissed for the very first time by Rukawa. Recently he had his first intimate experience with Rukawa. And now he would be going out on his first date with that same person. What was the next 'big thing' on the list? Almost immediately Sakuragi paled. He was pretty sure that Rukawa Kaede would be the 'aggressor' in bed. Needless to say, the red head was nervous about the prospect of being 'taken'. Yet he would have no regrets if the blue-eyed boy's feelings were genuine. A plain declaration of 'I like you' was not good enough. He needed to hear something else from Rukawa.  
  
Abyssinian "........." rests his side against the cool wall  
  
{I think that I am envious of Rukawa ... but why?}  
  
Hanamichi "What do you think of this?" shows Aya his favourite jeans  
  
Abyssinian "Okay ..." shrugs  
  
{Do you really care about what I think?}  
  
Hanamichi "Just okay? But ..." pouts  
  
Abyssinian "It is better than okay" rubs his aching head   
  
{You look much better than okay ...}  
  
Sakuragi was too excited to pay much attention to the tone of Aya's reply, but the bird sensed the older man's emotional turmoil. Dark red eyes flickered as they stared at the man for several seconds. Then the alien awareness within the feathered creature departed after failing to detect any malice amongst the bodyguard's thoughts. There was pain inside the human soul for a past that was forever gone. There was darkness within the man's mind for deeds that could not be undone. There was doubt in Aya's heart about his feelings for Sakuragi.   
  
Abyssinian "I cannot ..." whispers  
  
{He cannot ...}  
  
Hanamichi "What?" looks at the man "Are you okay?"  
  
Abyssinian "........." nods sadly "I am sorry"  
  
{I do not deserve your concern}  
  
Hanamichi "Are you sure? hesitates "You do not look all right to me"  
  
Abyssinian "........." touches the boy's arm tentatively  
  
{Will you still care ... if you know the truth about me?}  
  
Plagued by fears of losing the boy's friendship, Aya chose to say nothing about the past. Silence was nothing more than a temporary way out, but it was his best option. The man smiled sadly as he recalled a popular saying ... 'You Reap What You Sow' ... There were consequences for all actions. Then Sakuragi called out to him. The boy had finally made up his mind on what to wear.  
  
Hanamichi "How do I look?" strikes a pose   
  
Abyssinian "Nice" smiles with a hint of sadness "Suits you"   
  
Hanamichi "Bwahahahahaha!" laughs "Of course"  
  
Abyssinian "Get going ... or you will be late" throws a pair of gloves at the boy  
  
Hanamichi "Thanks!" hugs the man impulsively  
  
What was that all about? Had Sakuragi really hugged him? Why would the red head want to hold a stranger within his arms? Aya stared as the boy bent over to lace his boots. The hug was only a simple gesture, but it brought moments of peace to the man's troubled soul.   
  
[Fujisawa Station - 01 December]  
  
People on both sides of the platform stared as they walked past the dark-haired guy who was leaning against the phone booth. Both eyes were closed. Was he asleep? A group of teenage girls whispered to one another as they studied the mysterious stranger. How old was this fellow? He looked wonderful in a suit of blue denim. Could this person be a model? Another female said that he might be an aspiring singer? Rukawa Kaede was content to ignore the conversation, until someone sarcastically remarked that he was most likely to be a male prostitute. Furious blue eyes burned as they hunted for the person who made the offensive statement. The speaker was an average-looking teenager with a fake tan & loads of makeup on her face. She took two shaky steps backwards in response to Rukawa's angry look.  
  
Meanwhile, one of the other girls caught sight of another unusually tall guy. The red head was holding a cup of coffee in each hand. Turning his head from side to side, Sakuragi's eyes searched the crowd for Rukawa Kaede. Then he grinned & walked towards the blue-eyed boy.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi "Yours" holds out a hot drink  
  
Kaede "Thanks" glares  
  
{Stupid female!}  
  
Hanamichi "What?" looks at Rukawa's expression "You do not want coffee?"  
  
Kaede "No" breathes deeply "It is okay"  
  
{My anger has nothing to do with you}  
  
Hanamichi "Oh ... the train is here. Where are we going? Shibuya? Or Shinjuku?"  
  
Kaede "No" takes a sip of coffee "Kyoto"  
  
{One way or another ... women drive me nuts}  
  
Hanamichi "........." blinks "Say that again ... Kyoto?"  
  
Kaede "Yes" flashes a pair of Shinkansen travel passes  
  
{And I have the tickets}  
  
Thoughts of having a great time in either Shibuya or Shinjuku fled his mind as he created a mental picture of Kyoto. The red head frowned. That part of the country was literally filled with temples & shrines. Why would Rukawa want to go to such a place?  
  
[Central Kyoto - 01 December]  
  
Neither boy said anything much to each other during the two-hour train ride. Rukawa had more or less expected Sakuragi to be talkative, but the red head turned out to be a rather subdued companion. The blue-eyed boy was thankful for the silence, but he also felt a twinge of disappointment as he was prepared to tell the other boy more about himself. Life could be such a nuisance. When he had no wish to talk, there would be plenty of people with all sorts of questions. Now he was faced with the opposite situation where he wished to communicate with someone, but that particular person did not want to talk to him.   
  
When the bullet train finally stopped at Kyoto Station, the boys got off quickly. Though there was a huge mass of human traffic, the two had no problems looking for the station exit.   
  
Hanamichi "Wow!" looks around the huge atrium "This place is linked to a shopping area"  
  
Kaede "Stay close to me" reminds the red head  
  
{Or you will get lost in the crowd}  
  
Hanamichi "Okay" grumbles "I am not a kid"  
  
Alarm signals went off in his head when Rukawa saw the way in which the red head was looking at the entrance to the food section of the store. As a preventive measure, he quickly caught hold of the red head & pulled him away. Despite his many complaints, the red head did not pull his hand away from Rukawa's grasp. He was contented to let the blue-eyed boy show him the way. A man was waiting for them in the carpark.  
  
Kaede "Kayama ..." murmurs softly  
  
Hanamichi "Hmmm ..." stares longingly at a dessert café  
  
{Yummy ... must try it one day}  
  
Kayama "Your Father & Mother will be very happy to see you tonight" bows respectfully  
  
Hanamichi "Father? Mother??" approaches the car  
  
{Who is this fellow? Where are we going to??}  
  
Kayama "Master Kaede's parents are celebrating their 20th wedding anniversary tonight" smiles  
  
Heavy city traffic slowed the car's progress. The number of vehicles on the road was nothing compared to the major areas in Tokyo, but there seemed to be much more traffic light junctions. No one talked until the car moved onto the highway. With nothing interesting to look at, the red head turned his attention to the other two people in the car. Kayama was obviously an employee of the Rukawa family. Judging by his easy manner with the blue-eyed boy, he concluded that this elderly servant had known Rukawa for quite a long period of time. Sakuragi had also noticed that his fellow passenger seemed rather tense. What was the matter with him?  
  
Kaede "Do'aho" looks at Sakuragi  
  
{You look nice}  
  
Hanamichi "........." glares "Who are you calling an idiot?!"  
  
{Only a super idiot would invite an idiot home! Hang on ... that does not sound quite right}  
  
Kaede "Who else?" yawns "but you"  
  
{Where are your bodyguards today?}  
  
Hanamichi "WHAT?! I am a GENIUS NOT an IDIOT!!!" fumes  
  
Kaede "Genius? Really?" puts on a disbelieving look  
  
{I like you just the way you are ...}  
  
Hanamichi "Stupid Kitsune! How dare you insult the Genius?!!!" whacks Rukawa with a box of tissues  
  
Kaede "Stop it!" eyes the red head  
  
{Or else ...}  
  
Hanamichi "Make me stop" sticks his tongue out "If you can"  
  
As if he wanted to emphasize his point, the red head pats Rukawa's shoulder with the box of tissues. Then the blue-eyed boy leaned over & whispered something into Sakuragi's ear. Seconds later, the boy squeaked & moved as far away from the other boy as he possibly could. Both Kayama & the driver wondered what had Rukawa Kaede told his friend.   
  
Driver "Heh heh" laughs awkwardly  
  
{Are they really friends?}  
  
Kayama "........." studies the expressions on the pair of youthful faces  
  
{Young Master ... Sakuragi Hanamichi}  
  
An hour later, the car stopped in front of a three-storey mansion. After a short discussion with the chauffer, Kayama wisely decided that he would first wake Sakuragi. Then he could get the red head to wake Rukawa.  
  
Kayama "Sakuragi-san, wake up ..." taps Sakuragi's shoulder  
  
Hanamichi "Hmmm" opens eyes slowly "Aaaaah ..." yawns  
  
Kayama "Sakuragi-san, can you wake the Young Master up? We have reached our destination ..." points to the house  
  
Hanamichi "Destination?" yawns again "WHAT IS THIS PLACE?" stares at the house  
  
{Is this where Kitsune's parents live?!!! ...this is as big as Yuki's house!!! ... maybe even bigger ...}  
  
Kayama "This is Master Kaede's home" declares proudly  
  
Hanamichi "KITSUNEEE! WAKE UPPP!!!" butts Rukawa's head lightly  
  
Kaede "........." fixes his blue eyes on the person who had the cheek to wake him   
  
{Shall I smack him now? ... maybe later ...}  
  
Hanamichi "Heh heh" looks back at Rukawa  
  
{I wonder what is he thinking about ...}  
  
Kaede "Do'aho ..." pinches Sakuragi's nose lightly   
  
{I do not mind if you are the one who wakes me up ...}  
  
Hanamichi "Kitsune ..." blushes  
  
Kayama "Sakuragi-san ..." looks at the blushing red head "Please follow me"  
  
{Did I just see that?!!! ... this is quite amazing!!!}  
  
There was a minor commotion when Rukawa briefly introduced the red head to his parents. As Sakuragi was visibly uncomfortable to be surrounded by a number of curious individuals, the young host pulled his guest towards the banquet table. Perhaps the sight of food would calm the fellow's nerves. As he had somewhat expected, Sakuragi did indeed stare at the wide selection of food with rounded eyes. Everything looked delicious so what should he try first? Noticing the red head's hesitation, Rukawa resolved the 'difficult' situation by randomly placing several types of meat on the red head's plate. Then he led the red head away from the crowd. Walking up the stone steps to the back of the house, the dark-haired boy hoped that the area around the swimming pool would not be occupied. Rukawa signed inwardly as he caught sight of two familiar faces.  
  
Cousin 1 "Cousin Kaede! Do you remember me?" waves to Rukawa  
  
{Kaede actually has a friend?!}  
  
Cousin 2 "Who is your friend? Are you not going to introduce us?" looks at Sakuragi seductively  
  
{I wonder is this red head rich ... }  
  
Kaede "........." ignores them  
  
{Go away! Do not bother us ...}  
  
Hanamichi "Hi! I am Sakuragi Hanamichi" smiles  
  
Cousin 2 "Sakuragi-san, what is your family's business?" flips her hair "My family is in the banking industry ..."  
  
Hanamichi "Family business?" shrugs "I do not know ..."  
  
Cousin 1 "Oooh ... Kaede sure has a unique choice of friends" snickers  
  
{What is the use of working-class people?}  
  
Cousin 2 "Kaede, is he your plaything? He is not really your friend, is he?" sniffs disdainfully at Sakuragi  
  
{Poor people are such a liability to society}  
  
Kaede "What I do is none of your concern ..." drags a bewildered red head into the house  
  
{BASTARDS! HE IS MINE!!!}  
  
Those two were Rukawa's cousins? What had they been talking about? The confused boy allowed himself to be hauled through the kitchenette, the living room, up the stairs, down the hallway & into a room. Rukawa made no mention of the fact that Sakuragi was the first person to enter his bedroom besides his parents & the servants.   
  
Kaede "Do'aho ..." looks at the mute red head with alarm  
  
{What is wrong? Why is he so quiet?!}  
  
Hanamichi "I never knew that you are so wealthy" looks down at the lush cream carpet "Kitsune ..."  
  
{This bedroom is 5 times the size of mine ... is this why you never spoke to anyone? Do you look down upon those with less money than you? What am I to you? A plaything?}  
  
Kaede "So?" pulls the red head close "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Hanamichi "Am I your friend?" eyes darken with emotion  
  
{Please tell me that your cousin is wrong ... tell me that I am not just your toy}  
  
Kaede "You belong to me ..." kisses Sakuragi's lips  
  
{You are mine ...}  
  
Hanamichi "Belong to you ... your belonging?" pushes Kaede away "NO!"  
  
{Could Aya be right? Is money really so important?}  
  
Kaede "No? Why not?" pins the red head beneath him  
  
Hanamichi "I do not belong to anybody! I am not a thing that you can simply label as being yours! I am NOT yours!" voice quivers with fury  
  
{I am not an object}  
  
Kaede "You are mine ... why deny what your body wants?" fondles Sakuragi's crotch  
  
{Why do you reject me? What is the reason? ... could it be that person? Aya ...}  
  
The red head moaned with reluctant pleasure as his body reacted to the rough caresses. The conscious mind screamed no, but his body wanted the pleasure. In desperation, Sakuragi pleaded with him to stop but Rukawa did not. Suddenly a tall figure stepped into the bedroom.  
  
Abyssinian "Release him ... or else ..." stares at Rukawa  
  
{I may have to hurt you}  
  
Kaede "YOU! Get out of my room!!!" faces Aya fearlessly  
  
Abyssinian "No ... not without him" points the tip of the blade at the boy  
  
{I will not allow you to hurt him}  
  
Hanamichi "STOP! ... do not hurt him" grabs hold of Aya's wrist  
  
Abyssinian "........." considers the request  
  
{But he has hurt you ...}  
  
Hanamichi "There was no time earlier ..." gazes at Rukawa "I might be ... I had wanted to ask you if I should accept Grandfather's offer ... but you have given me the answer. Good bye ..."  
  
Kaede "HANAMICHI! What do you mean? Goodbye?!" looks at the red head  
  
Hanamichi "America ..." straightens rumpled clothing  
  
Kaede "WHAT?! Hanamichi!" grabs hold of Sakuragi's arm "What about the ties that bind us together?"   
  
Hanamichi "Ties that bind?" takes a deep breath "What ties?"  
  
OWARI ...  
  
Notes: A misunderstanding has caused this separation ... will they ever meet again? Let me know if you want to know what happens next ... 


End file.
